Bajo tu sombra (George-Hermione-Ron)
by rowin79
Summary: ¿Cuando el amor surge bajo tu sombra?…No lo sé…nunca pensé en llegar a maldecirte si me haces tanta falta…nunca creí enamorarme de ella de esta manera…nunca imagine tener aquello que te envidie una noche entre el sopor del vino al verte en ese marco perfecto…ahora lo sé…perdóname por no arrepentirme de ello y hacer cuanto sea por liberar tu recuerdo.
1. Chapter 1

Introducción.

La madriguera seria la antesala a lo que debiera ser una celebración de alegría… se casa el último de los Weasley, el siempre soltero y carismático pelirrojo George. Todo esta listo, las flores flotantes, el intimo y sencillo altar frente a las hortalizas de Molly, con una carpa sutil y elegante que flota como por avecillas doradas, el césped a sido recortado, unas pocas sillas blancas de madera en tres líneas en ambos lados, el banquete nupcial con sabor de hogar para una celebración intima, sencillo pero con el toque de la matriarca de esta familia que se ha esforzado en trasmitir amor por cada uno de los suyos, pero aun ella no ha podido estar del todo alegre como pensó si llegara el día que George al fin sentara cabeza, mas no deja de lamentar que lo haga a costa de la perdida de uno de sus hijos y del cabeza de familia a los cuales no les han llorado lo suficiente al no tener sus cuerpos con ellos y siguen preguntándose si una sombra de proporciones monumentales se ha posicionado sobre ellos. Entre la incertidumbre y la cruda realidad de los días.

El pastel de bodas de un piso con los figurines de unos novios al centro con lilis de mantequilla blancas de un detallado artístico se encuentra sobre una mesita con mantel drapeado. El sol esta en su esplendor y el día parece perfecto para efectuar el compromiso de dos almas que debían haber nacido para si. Ya no importa mucho como paso, el Ministerio no perdona, es inflexible y ha decretado que de no llevarse a cabo antes de cumplirse un mes, la pequeña Ann de dos años será arrebatada de los brazos de su madre y dados al Padrino de la niña por la ofensa que se dice ha cometido la respetable bruja Hermione Weasley a dos semanas de la _"perdida"_ de su esposo y amigo Ronald Weasley quien junto a su padre fueran emboscados y _"desaparecidos"_ entre la frontera Sur de Londres. El Ministro ha cedido mas una clausula ha puesto, por las peticiones y exigencias de Harry Potter, la razón principal la amenaza que este le ha dado, pero él lo sabe, está en juego la patria potestad de la menor, la única hija de sus mejores amigos, cuanto se lamento no haberle acompañado, cuanto se culpa de no haber leído ese anónimo

Hay cosas que siguen siendo parte del "respeto a la integridad moral de las familias mágicas", y se teme por la unidad y bienestar de los integrantes de una de las familias mágicas más antiguas…Los Weasley´s.

Rowin.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.1.-Weasley´s

En la antigua habitación de la menor de los Weasley, dos mujeres intentan con sumo esfuerzo contener sus lágrimas y trasmitir una alegría que lejos están de sentir, un sequito de representantes mágicos esperan para llevara cabo el acuerdo pactado. La castaña hará gala de una serenidad que parece querer abandonarla. Su gran apoyo y amigo Harry Potter no puede comprender como ha sido impuesto esta clausula para salvaguardar su sangre adherida, Hermione no solo es su mejor amiga, es la única familia que considera ajena a los pelirrojos. Existe un motivo, lo sabe, no puede comprobarlo aun…y él tiempo se les ha terminado al ser abandonados los esfuerzos de la búsqueda de dos integrantes de esta numerosa familia. Coge en brazos a la pequeña pelirroja con impotencia alejándola del emisario que atara a través de una injuria un cincho de bronce.

Sigo sin comprender, sigo sin creer que esto es real, no…no puede serlo, es una vil mentira, es una infame broma de mal gusto…si , por favor, ruego a Dios que así sea. Pero el espejo me dice otra cosa, y no puedo contener mis lagrimas que han estropeado el esfuerzo inútil de Ginny quien se empeña en hacerme sentir mejor…no…no puede estarme pasando esto, no puedo llevarlo a cabo…me han entrado unas ganas de salir corriendo, ella lo ha previsto, no piensa detenerme…me mira comprendiendo, compasiva…ella también ha llorado y se ha visto en medio de la espada y la pared.

-Cuanto lo lamento Hermione…-_dice, me abraza por la espalda y ella misma suelta sus lágrimas contenidas_- Ron era mi hermano- _cielos, como resuena esas palabras "era"_- y le quería como a ninguno, y mi Padre…cielos, mi padre…que falta nos hace para calmar la tormenta que asecha.

Me dejo caer ya sollozando a mares por él…cuanto me hace falta…cuanta falta le hará a nuestra pequeña Ann, no concibo que haya desaparecido…Harry y yo los buscamos hasta por debajo de las piedras, desatando la furia del Ministro al cuestionarle su desempeño. Lance un cruciatus hacia este al no comprender mi desesperación, Harry tomo la culpa, pero fue mi varita y no podía dejar que fuese arrestado y perderlo también a él.

Ron y yo nos casamos cuatro meses antes de que la guerra terminara, nunca fuimos novios, para que si nos amábamos, escucharía de él las palabras que se esperan al conocerse en esta etapa, aun recuerdo el día, el momento … el tenia poco de retornar cuando se marcho, yo estaba molesta con él, Dios, cuando no estaba molesta con él…una mañana que regresaban ambos con la pesca del día e intentaban entrar a la casa oliendo a pescado les pedí que se quitaran ese olor antes de entrar, yo había luchado todo el día con dejarla lo más decente que podía dadas las circunstancias, discutimos…Harry decía que exageraba y que no se iba a congelar por mi causa, Ron decía lo fastidiosa que me volvía con la edad y malagradecida por no recibirles como se merecen a los _cazadores de trucha, _entonces lo mande tan lejos que mi campo de protección permitió, me arrepentí en seguida y corrí hacia él quien se quejaba al dar con el tronco de un viejo árbol…esperaba que gritara, que me fulminara con la mirada y dejara de hablarme a partir de ese momento…lo hizo…grito, me fulmino con la mirada, me jalo, lo empuje, me tiro, me quito la varita…

-¡estate quieta!

-¡Déjame, quítate de encima Ronald!...¡eres un estúpido!

-¿Pongo el pescado a las brazas Hermione?... ¿se limpia antes o después?-_preguntaba Harry situándose a un lado sin impedir que nosotros luchábamos entre la tierra y la nieve, le mire irritadísima, ofendida por no socorrerme_…

-¡Antes!...¡suéltame Ronald, Harry, dame mi varita!

-¡Ni lo intentes Harry, ya me canse que se la viva ordenándonos y no agradezca el esfuerzo que da salir de pesca!

-¿Quieren té o café?

-¡Te…café!

-¡Ya suéltame!

-¡Te vas a estar quieta y dejar de pegarme cada vez que me veas retornar!

-¡No!

-¡Ya díselo Ron!

-Ya me canse de esta maldita manía tuya- _dijo, levantándose, tirando de un brazo mío, levantándome como saco entre su hombro_- ¡deja de moverte o te caerás!- _entro de filo a la casa de campaña, me llevo a la camilla que usaba yo, seguía moviéndome como lombriz, esa extraña sensación y situación me asusto…me dejo caer sobre el colchoncillo, me quede quieta, algo me recorría por la piel, de pronto me sentí tan vulnerable_- estate quieta, Hermione no podemos pasarnos el tiempo discutiendo por cosas sin importancia- _quería recobrar mi compostura y saltar al ataque para no demostrar lo sorprendida e inquieta que me puso pero entonces el ya no grito, su voz se volvió tersa y suave y yo comencé a temblar_-cásate conmigo Hermione… hoy, mañana pudiera ser muy tarde.

Me quede petrificada, pero cuando me sacudió asustado…y volví en mi…le bese…aceptaba, sin pensarlo aceptaba, que podía desconocer de él si sabía todo, que podía esconderme que no supiera por querer ser otro, que podía ocultarle que él no conociera, salvo la desnudez de nuestros cuerpos y eso era casi falso, conviviendo tanto, en los escasos momentos que tuvimos de asearnos, donde las cortinas son delgadas y la luz perfila la piel, todo sabíamos del otro, nunca más odie el olor de la pesca matutina, _apresurado y preciso, debíamos sabernos parte del otro si uno de los dos moría, _Harry fue nuestro testigo, nuestro padrino de bodas, y quien fungiría como Representante Mágico entre las copas de los pinos cubiertos de una blanca y espesa nieve .

Con ayuda de Harry, Ron fue al pueblo muggle próximo, y entre ambos me sorprenderían con el mejor banquete de bodas que podía desear, emparedados de pollo, ensalada de brócoli con aderezo ingles, una tarta de chocolate tan pequeña que fue perfecta cuando los tres comimos del mismo plato entre la lucha de tenedores de plástico, una botella de vino y juego de manzana fue con lo que brindamos…no tuve vestido de novia, ni el uso un traje de gala, unos limpios vaqueros, nuestros mismos abrigos, un baño reconfortante entre los nervios de lo que nos proponíamos realizar, Harry nos regalo las alianzas más baratas del mundo pero que para nosotros eran del mejor oro, y me regalaría un par de flores blancas unidas en un listón escarlata "estas radiante Hermione, hasta que te ha dejado callada por un buen rato" sonreíamos, los tres, yo aparecí una coronilla de florecitas blancas en mi cabello, Ron un camino de pétalos rojos sobre la cama blanca de nieve, con que orgullo me entrego a ese hombre que esperaba, con que sonrisa le oprimió la mano y le pidió cuidarme toda su vida, Yo me sentiría la mujer más especial del planeta, y esa noche, cuando Harry se ausento un par de horas, fui mujer bajo el cielo estrellado y cubierto de escarcha, tres meses después, Ann seria quien nos motivo a los tres a terminar con Voldemorth, queríamos un mejor mundo para ella, sería muestra intangible del amor que sentíamos por el otro y nunca podría arrepentirme de ello, prometidos hacer todo por salvarle de un destino incierto, y siempre, siempre pensar en ella antes que cada uno de nosotros, un pacto hecho en medio de la guerra. Harry y Ginny se casaron (como se estípula en la sociedad y las buenas costumbres) un año después. No previmos que las sombras nos aguardaban.

Todo comenzó hace seis meses atrás, la disputa por ocupar el Ministerio de Magia Ingles ha sido la punta del Iceberg, Dolores Umbridge nunca se olvido de nosotros, ni aquellos quienes nos culpan por los magos y brujas caídos, _inocentes de nuestra guerra…_no ha sido fácil, nos costo por mucho demostrar que nuestras habilidades son ciertas, y que las perdidas las hemos lamentado cada día al no dejarnos olvidarlas con los anónimos que se filtraban entre cientos que nos agradecían, es contendiente junto aKingsleyShackleboltdel cual somos partidarios y mostramos un apoyo incondicional ante la próxima salida del Ministro interino del cual no somos bien vistos. Kingsley fue emboscado y permaneció tres semanas en terapia intensiva, Dolores fue acusada de este delito en medio de las votaciones, me culparon a través del Profeta, dos días después resultaría herida de gravedad…otro cargo más, la desaparición de un funcionario del Ministerio (Arthur, Ron aun estudiaba para ser Auror…) otro cargo más al circular el rumor de una relación sentimental entre Harry y yo, derivadas de una publicación de fotografías donde Ann y Yo salimos besando alegremente a este, ese dia el nos diría la buena nueva del embarazo de Gin, Ron estaba fueras con George , no era la primera vez que salíamos en familia… ¡es mi familia!, una foto fue titular, truqueada, Ginny lloraba y miraba con rabia al cambiar esta…la primera escena fue cuando leyó que su equipo perdió las estatales, la segunda, cuando le reclamo en plena calle a Ron de ser un celoso estúpido, lo sabríamos porque lo presenciamos. Ponían entre dicho su paternidad y por ende el lazo entre nosotros y la familia Weasley…! Acaso estaban ciegos de no ver el cabello pelirrojo de Ann ¡

Me acusaron formalmente, Kingsley tomara el puesto de Ministro en siete meses, y sin las reformas que pretende hacer, mi matrimonio no es reconocido, menos cuando se ha declarado por muerto a Ron, Harry no puede testificar a mi favor, el mismo es acusado . Me destituyeron de mi puesto y los escasos ahorros que teníamos congelados, Harry esta en el ojo de una investigación pero tienen miedo de lo que provocaría si lo acusan igual, _aquí quien falto en su verdad fui yo, no él_, y al tener apoyo de nuestra familia política todos sin excepción bajo cargos contra el Ministerio de Magia, no declarados, pero se comenzarían a notar bajo la manga sin ser expuestos salvo por Luna y su Padre en el Quisquilloso. Bill fue detenido hace cuatro días por salir a nuestro apoyo y exigir que se aclare lo que paso a su padre y hermano menor, Percy, Charly y George movieron influencias y repartieron sobornos para liberarlo. Fleur entraría en una crisis emocional cuando le dictaron sentencia que le costaría la pérdida de su segundo hijo. Fue liberado justo ayer, y al ver la situación y siendo cabeza de familia, convoco una reunión de suma urgencia justo casi doce horas.

-No quieren que Kingsley tome su cargo…pretender demostrar que sus interesas son en contra del mundo mágico y de lo que con ello concierne, Harry amenazo al "Ministro" por dar fe de lo que te acusan Hermione…

-¡Me provoco el malnacido de Brow al decir que fui yo quien sentencio a Ron por la viuda! …pero juro que el maldito se traga sus palabras así me lleven preso…

-¡Yo estoy destituida, he perdido a Ron… qué más quieren si ya me lo han quitado todo!

-No todo…esta Ann- _diría Percy haciendo que Harry y yo nos miráramos a la vez_-

-¡No!... ¡¿qué tiene que ver Ann en todo esto?!...

-Sin Ron…Ann no tendrá el resguardo que brinda al ser parte de la comunidad mágica, será marcada al ser desconocida de Padre, si Harry la reconociera seria confesar algo que no es y perderías la patria potestad de la niña.

-¡Es hija de Ron!- _gritaba yo histérica._

-¡Ellos lo saben, pero quieren tenerte lejos para que no pese tu voto en las nuevas elecciones!, ni la de Harry…les han retirado del consejo. -_decía Percy visiblemente alterado, ofuscado por todo esto.-_A mí aun no me acusan de algo que impida lo mismo…pero lo harán ante la menor duda.

_-_Con gritar no ganamos nada…Percy, todos estamos igual que tu preocupados por esta situación -_decía George inquieto sin mirarme , raro…tenía una cajita que pasaba de una mano a otra y que paso cuando lo observe._

-¡Tú no tienes una familia George, hijos, esposa, no entiendes lo que todos podemos perder!

-¡No te atrevas a echármelo en cara Percy, tú has llegado apenas un par de años don la cola entre las patas por creer estupideces de mier…

-¡George, Percy…ya contrólense chicos!, Bill ayúdame a separarles- _diría Harry intentando sostener al gemelo entre los empujones de ambos._

-¡Percy, no te sientas superior a nosotros por poner en riesgo tu puesto dentro del Ministerio, sabes perfectamente que esto ha sido más que una advertencia…Acaso no comprendes que quieren terminar con nuestra familia!...¿Fred…Papá…Ron y ahora Ann?...Ginny está bajo la sombra de Harry, tu esposa bajo la tuya, Fleur bajo la mia, ¿pero Hermione como puede resguardar a la niña sin el apoyo de Ron?...Es arcaico Hermione, lo sé, pero es parte de nuestro mundo.

-Tomare a mi hija y me iré de aquí.

-¿Sin tus padres, de que piensas sobrevivir?-_decía Harry más serio cogiendo mi mano, nervioso por el estrecho panorama_-Tu sabes que yo te daría lo suficiente…

-¡Se trabajar!…

-¿De qué?, dime algo que no tenga que ver con la magia que te permita vivir al menos decentemente con una niña pequeña, una renta y los gastos minimos…

-Bien, Harry, Percy, Charly, George o hasta Yo te ayudaríamos con dinero, hasta que lo descubran y congelen nuestros fondos y después que…

-Y quien cuidara de ustedes, de tu hija, de mi sobrina, de la hija de Ron_- decía George conteniéndose a no llorar- _¿un muggle…con que piensas que puede defenderle de hechizos si tu sales a trabajar en la ciudad?…

-No necesito un hombre para salir adelante…

-Hermione deja el orgullo a un lado, sabemos lo dolida que estas, lo comprendemos…Ron es nuestro hermano

-Tienes prohibido hacer uso de la magia hasta que no estés liberada de culpa…solicitaran que mientras se esclarezca tu caso regreses a la cuidad…muggle… el registro del nacimiento de Ann no existe…si cruzas no podrás llevarla, se aseguran de que permanezcas callada.

-¡Como que no existe, Ron la registro, tú mismo fuiste con él, Bill!... ¡Harry tu estuviste ahí!

-¡Ya lo sé, pero para nuestra desgracia los registros han sido devorados por el fuego!...muy oportunamente.

-Hermione…-_me dijo Bill_- lo hemos platicado al venir hacia acá, existe una salida, Ann seria reconocida por su propia sangre, ganaremos tiempo para esclarecer todo, es preferible que piensen otra cosa al hecho de no protegerlas…una muestra de sangre compaginara con la de la niña. Harry logro algo aun amenazando al Ministro…

-¿Que quieres decir?... ¿Harry, porque te quedas callado?

-Deberás casarte con un Weasley…-_sentencio en seco haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran aun más._

-¡¿Qué?!...¡ya me case con uno!...

-O podría reconocerla Yo…-decía el mayor al verme derramar más lagrimas- si no te importa que digan de nosotros…Hermione analízalo bien. Charly está dispuesto, Percy lo hablo con Andrey y George por igual…no podemos olvidarnos de lo que dejo mi hermano.

-No…esperen un momento… ¿Qué?…Harry…dime que es una broma… ¡porque no te ríes George!

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo en que sea ni Percy ni Bill-_diría mi amigo, intentando sujetarme ante mis pasos que daba hacia atrás_- y no por carecer de valor lo que están dispuesto a hacer, Yo pienso en ti y en la niña, y un escándalo mayor no quiero para ustedes…por favor Hermione, escúchame, buscaremos una salida, sabremos la verdad, pero no podremos avanzar si te alejan…Yo podría cuidarla, lo sabes…pero ella necesita a su madre…con lo de Ron, es ya suficiente- me abrazo y me sostuvo cuando yo me desbarataba-

-Charly o George…tú eliges Hermione-dijo Bill sin atreverse a mirarme- Tiene razón Harry, no podemos exponer a la niña y que la señalen por algo que no es cierto.

-¡Son sus hermanos, por Dios…como se atreven a insinuármelo siquiera!

-¡¿Prefieres perder a Ann?!...¡Yo no Hermione, no me importa llevarte a rastras pero no quiero perderlas, las amo, tu sabes que si no estuviera Ginny y mi hijo, no me importaría ser quien se case contigo, ni me importaría lo que dijeran, a Ginny menos, pero esa no es una salida, no sin esas reformas, Ann no tiene sangre Potter…sabes que yo las considero mi única familia directa, ¡PERO NO LLEVA UNA GOTA DE MI SANGRE!- _grito Harry, profundamente dolido y acorralado.-_SI NO ELIJES TU…LO HARE YO POR TI…HA GEORGE…al menos la conoce mejor.

Vi nublado…todo me dio vueltas.

Ni tiempo tendría de lamentarme aun más, los pasitos tímidos de mi pequeña pelirroja de cabello rizado suenan entre el viejo piso de madera…asoma su rojiza cabellera y me sonríe apenas, como me pesa justo ahora que sea tan despierta a su corta edad. Hace apenas tres días enterramos a su padre, no he tenido tiempo del duelo que merecía… como tenerlo cuando no solo me notificaron su perdida…pensar que también puedo perderla a ella por un estúpido mal entendido, por ese anónimo…por esas fotos. Harry la sostiene de la mano, me mira y se le rozan sus ojos esmeralda, intenta darme valor…

-El Ministro espera…-_dice con voz pastosa, me levanto de a poco y le tiendo mis brazos a mi niña_- Perdona lo que dije anoche…aun podemos ver la manera Hermione…unos días y quizá…-_dice con tanta pena en su voz-_

-Para que Harry…-_logro decir_- el tiempo es el mismo…y las cosas son muy claras…tuviste razón en tratarme de esa manera, Yo no podía ver más allá de mi propia perdida…tu…tu

-¡No pueden obligarte a casar justo ahora!... ¡Maldita sea…Acaso no comprenden!- _grito impotente_-

-Harry, la niña- _dice Ginny quien se levanta con trabajo, tiene ya siete meses de embarazo_-ven Ann, vamos a ver las flores, mami tiene que hablar con tío Harry…

-Ve cariño-_digo ante sus ojitos de pregunta_-mami no tardara y deberás acompañarme junto a tío Harry…No te perdería Ann, por nada en este mundo consideraría la opción.

(Escuchar: No lo beses; de Alejandro Fernández)

Sonreí, le sonreí , ella se angustiaba cuando me veía triste, parecía increíble, pero aun cuando Ron y yo discutíamos sin que nos escuchara, o eso creíamos, ella sabia cuando ocurría, parecía que fuese una extensión intangible de mi misma, cuando eso pasaba, se acurrucaba y me acariciaba el rostro…podía leerlo…Ron también, porque entonces él llegaba a nuestro pequeño y modesto apartamento con un pastelillo de chocolate, entraba a nuestra recamara con una cucharilla y un vaso enorme de leche, pedía disculpas aun si yo tenia la culpa…aun con el cansancio de horas de entrenamiento en el Ministerio y las horas que pasaba en la tienda …tenia tiempo de hacernos sentir importantes. No permitía que nuestros escasos ingresos fuesen impedimento para un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-¿Porque Harry…porque nos deben pasar estas cosas?

-Lo descubriré…te lo juro…

-Y después que…ya no abra marcha atrás…no me importaría alejarme de todo…¡quiero alejarme de todo!...pero no puedo dejar a mi hija…estamos solas Harry…sin Ron.

-Yo estaré siempre a lado tuyo…no están solas, nada les faltara.

-Debes pensar en la seguridad de Ginny y de tu próximo hijo…

-Si hubiese previsto que ocurriría esto, te hubiese hecho caso de no abandonar el bosque, al menos…

-No Harry… no es culpa tuya…tanto peleamos para terminar con toda esta basura…me querían lejos, me lo hubiesen dicho y lo abría hecho sin dudar…pero no así…Harry, no así.

-George…es buen hombre, le hará bien convivir contigo…veras que se llevaran…bien…cuando todo se aclare…yo mismo te saco de aquí con la niña, a donde decidas, con dinero suficiente, y juro no decir a nadie tu paradero si tu no lo autorizas.

-¿Lo prometes Harry?

-Si…

Me levanto, esta vez usaba un vestido de corte imperio en color perla, las horquillas que uso Ginny en el cabello el día de su Boda, temblaba…casi se me va el aire de los pulmones cuando Harry, Ann y yo caminábamos por el sendero de pétalos blancos, George con túnica de gala, prolijo y sonriente esperaba junto al Ministro, Molly pretendía contener lagrimas, Charly vendría por traslador , le mire y un nudo en la boca del estomago me provoco…uno u otro…me temblaban las manos cuando llegamos, invitados ajenos a la familia eran cuatro, Luna, Neville, Kingsley y Minerva. Yo fui la que tuvo que deshacer el nudo de dedos entre Harry y yo…se mordí el labio y la furia se reflejo en sus ojos al posarlos con el Ministro Interino quien parecía estatua plantado justo ahí.

Los votos los repetí como autómata, sonreí al sentir esos ojos marrones fijos en nosotros para reconocer la derrota que tenia frente. George cogió mis manos entre las suyas para no dejar notar lo que se agitaban, sus ojos azules me decían que no tuviera miedo, ¡pero Yo tenía miedo! , deslizo el anillo que perteneció a la tía Muriel, prometimos ser fieles, prometimos estar uno al lado del otro, prometimos amarnos cada día como lo hacíamos…a cada juramento sentía enterrarme en el césped.

-Tengo el gusto de presentar por primera vez al Sr y la Sra Weasley, puede besar a su esposa- _sentencio como lapida, creí que me esfumaba, George me sujetaba de la cintura, ahora él se mostro inquieto, podía ver como Harry se dejo caer en la silla. Me beso justo rosando mis labios, no pude contener una lagrima que bajo hasta chocar con el ramo de gladiolas._

-No te hare daño Hermione- _me dijo en un susurro, yo no soltaba la mano de mi hijita quien reía ante las burbujas de jabón que cayeron entre nosotros.-_ si ponemos de nuestra parte, resultara mejor…y el Imbécil aquí presente será testigo de lo lindo que nos llevamos…

-No se olvide pasar a reconocer a la niña a la oficina de registros de nacimientos mágicos…claro, considerando su viaje de bodas y – _sentí que el color se esfumaba de mi piel_-

-Eso, no es de su incumbencia Ministro…¿o pretende estar presente cuando se consume este matrimonio?...somos abiertos en ese aspecto, usted pida…pida…ande moriría de envidia al no participar.

-¡Sr Weasley!

-Y señora…recuérdelo….


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 2. Noche de Bodas.

Ella se quería marchar, no soportaba estar en el sitio justo donde le conoció a través de otros ojos. Lo se, la veo más inquieta, callada, sonriendo apenas lo que la Lunatica de Luna le cuenta, juro que nunca pensé estar en este sitio, al menos no tan pronto…no con ella… ¡a los treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta, o nunca pensaba casarme!, pero se veía linda a pesar de la tristeza que refleja…siento aun el escalofrió que me causara apenas rosar sus labios, Yo había besado a muchas uff, ¡y donde no!...pero fue distinto. ¿Cómo sentir alegría cuando Ron y mi Padre no están…cuando es justamente con ella con quien me he casado?, me vino a la mente lo que él me relatara, tenía un motor en su vida, ya no se sentía inseguro para con ella… ¿entonces porque yo que nunca lo sentí, me sentía de pronto tan pequeño siendo por mucho más alto que ella? Mi madre me "felicito"…

-George, se feliz hijo…cuídalas mucho- _se le corto la voz y la abrace, mi Madre, sin papá a su lado se veía quebrantada…sin otro de sus hijos, pero su abrazo denotaba temor, su rostro redondo y maravillosamente humano mire con angustia, pondría sus manos sobre mis mejillas_- cuídense hijo…y solo recuerden que siempre los estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Tomo uno de mis brazos, y me instó a caminar por las hortalizas, veía como deslizaba sus dedos por los vegetales que le llegaban a la altura, trague el presagio de lo que me diría.

-Madre que disparates dices...Estaremos muy cerca…ella tendrá donde correr cuando yo cometa una de mis brillantes ideas y quiera matarme…o Yo…no le tengo miedo, pero es ni más ni menos que Granger…

-Escúchame hijo, llévatelas, registra a la niña con el nombre de su padre, toma la boleta y vete…cuando sepan que el Ministro cayó bajo el hechizo que le lanzo Harry estallara la bomba…no dejaremos que nos quiten a otro más, tu hermana se irá con Andrey a Escocia, Fleur no está bien hijo, realmente no lo está, la culpa de la pérdida de su hijo y se ha encerrado en un mutismo alarmante, ella regresa a Francia con sus padres, Bill esta en un dilema, por eso Harry decidió por ella , los conozco, no necesitan decirme sus planes para saberlo…

-¿Y tu Madre?...vente con nosotros, no puedes quedarte sola.

-Esta es la casa que tu padre construyo para nosotros, aquí están mis recuerdos, mi vida, mi alma…recoger tantos buenos momentos me llevara un tiempo, estaré al pendiente de tu hermana, cundo sea seguro nos comunicamos con ustedes y podremos volver a estar juntos. Los que quedamos de la orden debemos resguardar a Kingsley, tu Padre creía fervientemente que el Ministerio tomaría un nuevo cauce, Yo lo creo, hemos librado batallas, y no han terminado con nosotros, si…nos quieren aniquilar, no lo permitamos, no me arrebataran otro hijo sin hacer cuanto pueda por impedirlo. No te culpes si llegas a amarla…

-Era la mujer de mi hermano Madre…

-Lo sé.

-Bien…cerrare la tienda y…

-George…no, Charly y yo la atenderemos- _decía Bill quien apareció de la nada junto a Percy y Charly_- necesitamos una nueva guarida, que mejor que una llena a rebosar de magia, hechizos y trucos baratos…

-¡Baratos!...jajajaja…Efectivos…hasta al Ministerio suministramos algunos que tanta gente experta "_no puede elaborar_"…Oye…ya entiendo su plan…

-¿Tienes dinero suficiente?...podemos ir al banco esta madrugada, aun tengo una llave…y un nomo me debe un favor.

-¿Bromeas…el Banco?, no hermanito…no confió en su _"confiabilidad",_ lo tengo bajo el colchón…

-Jajajajaja…vamos, déjate de bromas…podemos ir…

-Te digo que tengo una buena suma bajo el colchón…hace una semana hice corte de caja, y con lo que sobro de lo que saque de mi bóveda hace días y con todo esto ni tiempo me dio de llevarlo… ¿o que te crees tú, que sacarte de prisión no costo?...pagamos tu peso en galeones hermano…así que no esperes un sueldo jugoso jajajaja… al menos no fue el de Charly o me dejan en la quiebra jajajaja

-¡Oye no estoy gordo!...son músculos…

-¿Y esa panza cervecera también?...o que guardas bajo el saco…una chica acaso pillín…jajajaja

-¡George, deja de molestar a tu hermano!

-Estarás bien Hermy, ve al frente…lo superaras.

-No lo creo Luna…pero gracias por decirlo.

-¿Estás segura de querer publicar esto?…

-Si te causo problemas no lo publiques…es que no es justo…

-Lo hare, pero no con tu nombre…pondremos un anónimo.

-Hermy, eres muy joven…eres inteligente, intenta ser feliz.

-No puedo Luna…

-Inténtalo…de nada servirá que huyas de la realidad, piensa en Ann, ella necesita una madre fuerte, feliz que le indique sus pasos a seguir…

-Por ella lo hago…

-Sí, pero sabes que no puedes mentirle por siempre, ella es muy perceptiva, sabes bien que este matrimonio es legal, y de lo que de este se espera…-_decía por la manía que comencé a tomar de querer borrarme la marca de la mano_- aun hechizado es despreciable, mira que señalarles para comprobar que sean realmente lo que han jurado hoy.

-Un mes…

-¡¿ese es el tiempo?! ¡Pero si llegan a dar hasta seis meses!

-Si…mira…aquí en esta línea dorada…Dios…como llegamos a esto. ¿Cómo puedo acostarme con él?... ¡Luna…es George, su hermano!

-Hubieses preferido a Charly…o a ¿Percy?-_dijo en una mueca que me dio un poco de risa._

-Ninguno de preferencia…

-¿Bill?...yo elegiría al mayor, al menos sabría cómo tratarte…y en su moto…ha de ser bien interesante…así como loco, como aventurero…

-¿Bill?...no…si de por si me odia Fleur…hay Luna, que cosas dices…

-Yo creo que Harry eligió bien, lo pensó mucho… fuimos a tomar un café en uno de esos restaurancitos de la ciudad, en verdad le preocupan mucho, cree que esto tiene que ver por él…y quizá lo sea Hermy…

-Yo contribuí también…

-vamos, ya no llores, es mal presagio en una boda…

-Pff una boda…

-Piensa que para George, no debe ser tan fácil, supón tu que de ser libre de ir y venir, de llevar esa vida de fabula que se cuenta, con todas esas chicas que siempre se veían en su negocio, en las fiestitas que tenían…ser responsable de ambas…de una mujer que además no lo quiere…

-Yo no he dicho que no estime a George.

-Hermione, por Dios…sabes bien que una cosas es querer de cariño fraterno a querer de desearle como hombre…si… estoy loca por decírtelo, por suponerlo en tan poco tiempo…pero o te grabas en la cabeza que le encuentras un atractivo para recibirle o no solo tú serás tremendamente infeliz…porque así que se inspire por magia al menos para hacerlo lo más rápido con los antecedentes de ambos será desastroso…no sabemos cómo sea él en la cama…bueno, según Angelina y Nancy…y la chica esa la morena del piso de arriba …esa, la que vive en el edificio frente al caldero chorriante…

-¿Sofía?

-Anda, esa…así como muy pasivo no es…ni ruegues que sea impotente…o precoz…al menos con ellas no lo fue…y son pocas las que menciono…

-Menos…con "tanto historial"

-Mmmm, somos de mente cortísima por lo que veo…no seas tonta Hermy…

-¡No soy Tonta!

-Tiene experiencia Hermione, por mucho más que tu…por ende sabrá como abordarte sin que te den ganas de correr…recuerda mis palabras…cuando eso suceda…déjalo entrar, no te pido que olvides un pasado maravilloso…pero es pasado…lo lamento mucho…abre los brazos a lo que la vida te da sin el esfuerzo de salir a buscarle…te lo digo Yo que se lo difícil que resulta sentirte que no encajas en ningún lado…yo iré publicando lo que me has dado…nos veremos cuando sea seguro. No respondas a mis cartas, me lo dices en persona, anda, ve con ellos…Harry los acompañara…déjanos los fuegos pirotécnicos…tanto que me gustan.

Ginny se despide entre llanto, mientras yo acaricio su barriga, Ann me iguala y pone su oído para escuchar su palpitar, el bebé se mueve, siento un empujón.

-Como lamento no estar cuando llegue.

-Pero lo veras…-_me cogía de la mano_- eres su madrina ya mismo…lo llevare a que lo conozcas, le platicare de ustedes cada día para que guarde desde ahora sus recuerdos…Nos volveremos a ver.

-Es una promesa.

-Déjalo entrar a su tiempo, George aun no lo ve, y tu menos, pero te aseguro que Harry lo eligió por una buena razón… me hubiese gustado que Harry la reconociera, vivir los cinco como muéganos, pero el presagio que trae el viento eligió otra cosa. Son mis hermanos, ambos…

Dejo la tierra que le vio nacer, la tierra que me diera su amor…dejo una vida, y llevo otra de la mano quien se aferra a mi pierna con betún de mantequilla en su pecoso rostro. Me despedí de todos los que me lo permitieron, Fleur no dejo que me acercara…Ginny me dijo que no pensara en eso, Bill miraba a lo lejos…me acerque a ese grupo de pelirrojos quienes cogían a mi hija y se llenaban de betún las mejillas, reía con las cosquillas de las barbas en unos. Harry sostenía con fuerza a la niña, usaríamos un traslaldor. Molly me beso como lo haría una madre, como lo haría mi propia madre, George con decisión tomo mi mano, yo me cogí de Harry.

Harry se acerca a paso lento…mis hermanos fueron a despedirse de ellas.

-George, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Anda Harry que ya pareces todo un cuñado con esa expresión tan seria…vamos que es "mi boda", muestra al menos un poco de alegría. De tantas caras sonrientes ni parece funeral.

-Claro…claro…solo que es complicado…

-¿Porque me elegiste Harry?, además de mi atractivo, mi gallardura, mi cuerpo atlético, mi visión de negocios…estoy bromeando, quita esa cara, que te voy teniendo miedo.

-Tu conociste mejor a Ron que tus hermanos, salvo Fred…ella necesita a quien comparta el mismo recuerdo de los años del colegio, de los veranos aquí…de la batalla…Ron te platicaba de ella, la conoces mejor que Bill, Percy y ni que decir de Charly…yo les visitare con frecuencia, Luna y Neville se infiltraran entre los rededores, te pido que cuides de ellas, Percy lo hara con Ginny y tu madre. Bill llevara a Fleur a casa de sus padres, lo del niño…no es fácil…Charly atenderá tu negocio…mientras lo permita.

-Tiene miedo Harry…¿Y si hubiese escogido hasta al petulante de Percy?, mi moral se vería por los suelos…

-Ella te hubiera escogido sobre los demás por esta misma razón.

-Harry, yo no se como ser un buen marido, carajo, ni siquiera se donde vamos a vivir…ni modo que sea bajo los árboles…bueno, colorido y alegre si seria…Si yo me siento un chiquillo, ustedes están peor y mira que ya nos echamos la soga al cuello…la guerra nos hizo madurar si, pero de eso a saber como manejar esto…tengo mis dudas.

-Su departamento fue confiscado, los malnacidos, rompieron casi todo…recupere las fotos que Hermione tenia en un baúl que no revisaron por estar bajo una caja de juguetes de Ann…la desaparición de Ron tiene otro motivo…lo presiento…y la razón soy Yo.

-Bueno…soy un cornudo desde hoy jajajaja…

-No tiene gracia George…velo transitorio, cuando todo se esclarezca haremos lo que sea por modificar la situación de ambos…

-wow wow, ahora me divorcias a unas horas de la ceremonia… ¿pues a que estamos jugando?...también tengo sentimientos… que dirá eso en mi expediente…tu de plano quieres terminar con mi prestigio en los bajos mundos del gozo y disfrute "cuñadito"…un matrimonio legitimo Potter es difícil de romper, salvo muertos, y de eso ya tenemos mas que suficiente…

-Existe una posibilidad…

-Bien…y si no… ¿te figuras tú que soy de palo?...el grillete que me han puesto me sentencia…entonces dime que vamos hacer respecto a "eso". El Ministro ese esta al asecho con sus ojos de sapo viscoso…y de aquí a que reconozcan al nuestro pueden pasar meses…

-Siete…

-Vamos, idiota no soy…no será así de sencillo y lo sabes, por eso llegamos a este plan…espérate a que se enteren los otros que me he robado al pimpollito de Granger…el escándalo me tendrá tan contento y la tienda a reventar acrecentando mis arcas, pero dudo que ella lo vea de igual manera. Un matrimonio es un matrimonio, aunque los susodichos lo posterguen…deberé acostarme con ella para que el maldito circulito ese que ponen en la muñeca al sellar el pacto con varita sea testigo fiel… "fiel"… hazme tu el favor…y si pasan meses sin esto ¿me llamarían impotente?...No…eso si que no…

-Ella lo sabe…y el plazo es un mes…

-¡Un mes!...ya decía Yo que esto es bien divertido…Faltaba más al ser la bruja mas brillante…pero…no importa que tan inteligente sea Harry…no puedo meterme bajo sus sabanas de la noche a la mañana…tampoco soy un asno…además yo no la veo justamente como mujer…bonito asunto…- _frunció sus cejas_- bueno, sí, pero…me lo prohibí al conocerla de tanto…

-No quiero pensar en eso…Ron era mi hermano…confiaba en mi…y se cuanto la amaba… y ella a él…George…se paciente con ella, se lo que siente, pero no podíamos hacer otra cosa…

-Mira nada más, Yo…George Weasley, recibiendo consejos de la vida intima de Harry Potter…oye…dile a Charly que me guarde esta libretita…

-¿Qué es?

-La ubicación de unas chimeneas y uno que otro número telefónico- _le guiñe un ojo…ahí iba mi vida social cortada de tajo_-

-¡Esta es la afamada Libreta, pero sí parece libro antiguo!

-Cállate, que mi Madre puede oírte… sabia en que pasos andaba pero no con quien…o me hubiese casado ya con varias de las de aquí…y no estaríamos en tan majestuoso momento…y seria Charly quien la llevara a vivir entre Dragones y ese si bajo copas de arboles…bien estoy listo, vámonos.

(Escuchar: se me va la voz; de Alejandro Fernández)

No pude llevarme nada de mi casa, salvo lo que llevo en un baúl lleno de recuerdos en papel, aparecimos en el piso que George usaba de casa, Entre Harry y él comenzaron a guardar pociones, me extraño que tuviese dinero muggle entre galeones bajo la cama, en un toque de su varita, las tablas comenzaron a separarse, parecía un rompecabezas, un pequeño sótano se descubrió.

-Bueno, cojamos lo que creamos necesitar…Hermione, tu sabes más de la vida…muggle, toma lo suficiente y guárdalo en ese baúl.

-Yo no puedo coger ese dinero así…es tuyo.

-Hermione- _dijo Harry_- baja y toma lo que quepa en ese pequeño baúl…

-¡Pero es su dinero Harry!...mejor llevamos del tuyo…-_George me miro con el ceño fruncido_-

-Granger, Weasley…Hermione, baja y toma lo que crees que ocuparemos al menos por siete meses…después veré que hacer para venir por otro tanto si es que aún queda algo con la administración de mis hermanos…o que confisquen los fondos.

-No me siento cómoda disponiendo de tu dinero.

-Mira, aquí ya no hay de "mi dinero"…acostúmbrate a decir "nuestro" si no quieres que nos cojan en la mentira. Necesitamos pagar alquiler, muebles, comida, ropa…lo que ocupemos…me gusta vestir bien, así que calcúlale para no parecer como pordioseros o peor carroñeros.

-Yo puedo ir por algo de mis cosas.-_justo decía esto el timbre de la puerta sonó_- ¿esperas a alguien George?...-_pareció recordar algo, se mordió el labio inferior y dejo caer unas cajitas, Harry saco su varita_.

-No…ni vayas, no han dejado nada bueno- se encamino ante la guardia de Harry quien le miraba fijamente y me tomo de los brazos- hazme caso Hermione, quiero que bajes, llenes ese baúl y guardes algo de mi ropa…tengo que salir un momento…me olvide que vendría una persona…no bajes.

-¿Que no baje?

-Yo abro…necesito despachar unas cosas…-intrigada me asome por la escalerilla, el giro- solo no bajes…ok-asentí-

-Hermione, quítate de ahí y guarda lo que van a ocupar, si te sientes incomoda por el dinero, deberás superarlo, yo te dejare una suma, elige una ciudad muggle, con tu boda el camino se abrirá y podremos pasar por el caldero chorriante

-¿Cuando nos vamos a ir?

-Mañana, después de que entremos al registro, las maletas estarán en la posada, hable con el tabernero…hoy dormirán aquí…

-¡Dormir aquí!...no…mejor nos vamos a tu casa.

-Hermione…¿cómo vamos a justificar el hecho de que te has casado y duermas en mi casa?

-¡¿Te vas a ir y nos dejaras aquí?...con George!

-Es tu esposo…

-¡Basta!...deja de actuar como si fuera normal…

-La niña Hermione…- gire, Ann que jugaba con un par de cosas de su…tío, me prestó atención- no sucede nada Ann, sigue jugando cielo…ve y toma del cajón de George algo que vaya con la ciudad…seguro que encontraras algo…iré por algo que te sirva de la ropa de Gin, mañana que estén fuera de esto, podrán ir de compras…

-¡De compras!...Yo no quiero ir de compras, quiero llorar hasta cansarme, gritar, maldecir a cuantos crucen mi mente y tirarme el suelo…

-Lo haces sin que te vea, o me darán ganas de levantarte de tajo como tú lo hiciste muchas veces con nosotros…mientras no estés en tus cabales y pienses con claridad, tomaremos las decisiones por ti si no lo haces tú…no quieres bajar por ese dinero, lo hago yo… ¡Si creías que había otra solución me hubieras ahorrado todo esto!...¡Acaso no supones la culpa que cargo!

Me asusto verlo enojado conmigo, el ruido de las monedas caer entre el fondo de madera me hizo brincar, cerro de golpe el cofre y lo elevo, serio, no me miraba…Ann se levanto y me cogió la mano.

-¡¿Puedes al menos vaciar esos cajones mientras voy por esa ropa?!...

-Umhhh…si…lo siento Harry

- Mañana estaré aquí a primera hora…mejor te duermes, cierra bien, George tiene maneras de aparecer aquí, yo protegeré el edificio por fuera…no le esperes despierta.

-¿A donde fue?

-No preguntes…

Lo comprendí cuando quedamos solas, mejor, pensé…así no me sentiría obligada a un hecho que me negaba a realizar. Me arme de valor y fui a vaciar unos cajones, el primero tendría camisetas blancas de algodón, dobladas, un cosquilleo y sensación un tanto incomodo al estar hurgando entre ellos, me asomaba con disimulo, no quería ver nada inadecuado…en el armario encontré un par de abrigos y chaquetas que servirían, pantalones, trajes que no tenían nada que ver con los modelos que aquí se acostumbran…¿Dónde no andaría George?...se me paso el tiempo, me faltaba un par de cajones, lo pensé mucho, caminaba de un lado a otro, mirándolo como si fuese a desaparecer…lo peor fue dar con el cajón de ropa interior…no podía usar mi varita me habían advertido, con la vista recorrí el lugar, encontré unas bolsas plásticas…las use como guante ante la mirada de mi hija…abrí el ultimo y el color me subió de pronto a las mejillas…

-mami…dojo- _me decía jalándome del vestido, tomo eso que le llamo la atención y yo se lo quite de inmediato_.

-Mami está jugando un poco Ann….si es rojo…

-Vaya todo está casi listo...- _un plaff escuche y gire aun con eso en las manos, el miraba sonriendo, traía unas bolsas en la mano._

-Dios como tienes esto aquí.

-Ah…olvide esto… jajajajaja…

-¡Deja de reírte!

-Jajajajajaja…tenias que buscar todo, dame eso…y eso…

-Aleja esas cosas de mi hija George…y de mí si no es mucho pedir…

-No exageres mujer, jajajaja…solo son juguetes…solo eso. Yo lo guardo.

-Ni se te ocurra llevártelos- _dije aun sintiendo arder mi cara_-

-Uyyy que aburrida…jajajaja…tu expresión vale mil galeones de oro. ¿Guardaste también mis calzoncillos?...eso ya es privado, ¿qué sorpresa te aguarda si has visto lo que uso?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Jajajajaja…bromeo…jajaja…vamos a cenar, ni probamos nada y seguro mueres de hambre como Yo…

Me dio tal ternura ponerse tan roja y con esas bolsas en la mano para coger lo que supongo fue mi ropa interior, Yo dije que guardara mi ropa, pero no supuse que entendiera TODA…Ann corrió a ver las bolsas de comida, sin duda era de las nuestras sus ojitos castaños brillaron al ver su contenido, sus risos tan cerrados me recordaron que seguro tenía una marca en la mejilla de la cachetada que me dieran hace un rato, me asome al baño, si…aun se percibía un dedo…

-Yo pongo la mesa.-dije lo más casual que me permitía la situación.

-pudé…shocolate…mida mami…poshllo…

-Ann, lo siento cariño, olvide que no cenaste… gracias George.

-Nuestro banquete de bodas Granger… permíteme, te descorro la silla- me miro extrañada-

-George, te conozco, he convivido años contigo y no eres así.

-Lo hago con otras…porque no contigo…mi esposa. -_frunció aun más las cejas y asintió-_ y mi hija…permíteme Ann, que no se vea los modales palurdos de tu tía Gin…eres mi esposa Hermione y yo por lo que dice esto de aquí tu señor marido…intentemos acoplarnos a esto, quien sabe que pudiera ocurrir- _mis cejas se levantaban solas aun con quererlas controlar, se quedo con bocado a medio camino_- mira, no podre controlar esto que soy…no me gustan las mentiras ni la hipocresía…¿Es nuestra noche de bodas no?

-¿Cof…cof…si?...Yo…sinceramente…

-Sinceramente no lo vamos a llevar a cabo como supones…digo, llegaremos a ese momento…hablemos claros…te conozco, me conoces, me agradas…mucho…y si yo te agrado un poco…

-Me agradas George…pero es muy extraño verte de otro modo- _se relajo entre que devoraba los chicharos, el puré de papas y el pollo, Ann ni se diga, ella salpicaba todo entre sus ojitos muy abiertos_-

-Ya lo sé…nuestro mundo giro, créeme que tengo ciertos temores contigo…con mis amigas es muy distinto, se lo que buscan, se lo que quiero de ellas.

-¿Conmigo, Porqué?

-Eres Hermione…

-Ya lo sé…

-Hay Hermione…a veces creo que no te percatas de que la inteligencia, se expresa antes que tu interior…Lo tomaremos con tiempo…con el que nos da un mes desde luego…¿ya pensaste donde ir?

-No…

-Yo si…te gustara…les gustara ya verán…algo sacaremos de esto, claro que si… ¿Porque no toman un baño?, quítate ese vestido que detestas.

-No tengo más ropa…-_dijo roja aun-_¿Que tienes en la mejilla derecha?

-Ponte algo de mi ropa de dormir…te quedara muy grande a menos que quieras dormir con eso puesto, debe ser incomodísimo, te ves linda, pero incomoda…mujer por Dios, nos veremos todos los días, aun más…así que toma posesión de mi…s cosas como tuyas.- _aclare rápido_.- Ann es pequeña, una camiseta le servirá como camisón… ¿qué supones que tengas que no conozca de una mujer?

-Nada desde luego, pero…podemos hablar mejor de otra cosa…no…yo creo que mejor si tomamos un baño, Ann…el puré no va en los cabellos…

-Pude… gusta pude.

-Ya lo vimos Ann…

Esta plática fue bizarra, haberme casado justamente con la que fue mujer de mi hermano, del pequeño Ronnie, de aquel muchacho alegre y optimista, aquel con el genio de un Dragón, aquel que molestara cuando pequeño y por quien compartía la ausencia de Fred. Ahora no tenía con quien sentir esa conexión de entendimiento. Cuando las vi meterse al cuarto de baño, recogí los platos y los deje en el fregadero, sonreía y bromeaba ante la situación, pero estaba tan devastado como esa mujer a la cual prometí cuidar. Debía mostrar la madurez necesaria, ¿que diferencia daban dos años más?…¡tenia 22 años! no solo era un hombre casado, con responsabilidades, con una hija…con una mujer que ¿debía ser su mujer?...

Deje todo lo empacado en un rincón, lo reduje para que cupiera en una de esas maletas muggles, las vi salir ataviadas en prendas gigantescas, Hermione tenía los ojos enrojecidos, Ann estaba más que contenta mirando como la tela le cubrían todo, la tome en volandas, ese cabello de igual color que Ron, con esos ojos castaños, Ann no podía ser mas linda…aun siendo hija de Ron. Su madre tenía veinte años, cuanto le faltaba por vivir… cuanto les habían arrebatado. Acosté a la niña al centro de la cama, tome algo de ropa, también necesitaba refrescar mis pensamientos.

Cuando salí, me di cuenta lo vulnerables que se veían en medio de la cama, me vestí con lo mejor que tenia, en unas horas entraríamos al Ministerio, me serví un trago y en silencio llore por mi hermano, llore por ellas…llore de impotencia y frustración…llore a mi Padre quien me hacía falta con sus sabios consejos. Como no llegar amarlas…solo pedía que me quisieran un poco.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.3 Tiempo.

Diario el Quisquilloso.

24 de Noviembre

En una noche fría de invierno, un copo de nieve libero mi corazón, me enseño la vida a través de su contacto, moldeo entre el fuego de su hoguera un tempano de hielo a convertirlo en una esferilla de cristal…ahora no está, y me ha dejado sumergida en la más oscura sombra con su partida, mi voz se apago cuando las noches se volvieron negras…de rodillas pediré por ti…por la razón de tu recuerdo.

La sombra azul

Ruega al cielo, oh dulce paloma que te de consuelo en otro reflejo, deja que el roció alimente la sed que da caminar en laberintos, deja arar al campesino aun en tierra pobre que un grano será suficiente para dar fruto aun en la peor tempestad.

La bruja blanca.

La chimenea lanzo un destello, una nube de polvo se disipo, yo esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta mirando a su dirección, mi varita la tenía en mi bolsillo, solo unos podían acceder si yo dejaba entrar a mi perímetro, no soy auror, solo soy inventor…uno muy bueno.

-Hola Harry…que manera de importunar después de una noche tan más interesante…por cómo te ves la pasaste igual que yo.

-Buen día George… ¿siguen dormidas?... ¿tendrás un poco de café?…

-Si… y una rasuradora de baterías si gustas…

-¿Tan mal me veo?

-Así de verte bien, no…¿y Ginny?

-En lugar seguro…no he dormido nada, estoy cansado a decir verdad, pero me urge que salgan de aquí…tenemos escaso una hora, a las nueve en punto deberemos estar en el Ministerio.

-Despiértala, no quiero ser quien lo haga si no se levanta de buen humor… ¿huevos con tocineta?...

-Si por favor…

-Harry, ¿cuándo te volviste mayor que Yo?...hasta creo ver una que otra canilla…

-Es tizne…

Entró sigiloso, murmuraron un par de cosas, yo me quitaría el saco y lo pondría en el perchero, con mi varita deje que los huevos se frieran junto a la tocineta, el pan se tostaba, el café comenzaba a inundar de su fragancia, baje unas escalerillas metálicas, tome el tiempo para dar una vuelta por la tienda, mire el sueño compartido con mi hermano gemelo…desde luego que reiría a más no poder al mirarme ver esto con pesar…reí al vernos correr por este lugar desvencijado cuando lo alquilamos, y las fiestecillas tan coloquiales que vivimos, esa condenada rubia con la que me enrede … la cachetada que le pego a Fred al venir a reclamarme la notita que envié con la lechuza vieja de Ron jajajaja… Hablando de cachetadas, casi me botaron la muela del juicio…olvide que vendría Angelina anoche…uff, ¿qué le decía?...

La verdad que más…aunque se veía condenadamente sexi... como me gustaba esa mujer, es más, creo que tenía un sentimiento mas con ella que otras amiguitas que frecuentaba mi departamento, sabía lo que me provocaba verla en esa maldita túnica morada sobre su piel oscura…Madre mía, tenía un cuerpo esculpido por nomos, fue algo que siempre reconocí con Fred cuando salieron en el colegio, por un momento paso por mi cabeza la idea de olvidarme de "mi estado", meterla en el cuartito de las escobas pero cuando quiso entrar la detuve y zaz que ve la condenada argolla de matrimonio y entonces se percato de mi vestuario…

-No subas mi esposa y…mi hija están arriba.

-Deja de estar jugando Georgy…me congelo aquí afuera…¿anda de cuando acá desaprovechas una ocasión?

-Te dije que No…hablemos en otro lado...

-¡¿Te casaste?...con quien!

Uta, cachetadon que me dio, tuve que aparecerme con ella en otro lado antes de que "mi esposa" escuchara la discusión y la cosa se pusiera peor si bajaba. Nunca suelo ser así de descuidado, pero la prisa y el recuerdo de una dirección fue a donde nos lleve…mala idea, venia Nancy por la acera me sonrió al suponer lo que no , sentí un cubetadon de agua helada, Angelina no dejaba de reclamarme , otra bofetada de una mano distinta que removió mi cabellera…

-¡Bueno ya!...es mi esposa les guste o no…y si me case con ella no es asunto suyo, Nosotros la pasamos bien, nos divertimos, nunca prometí nada, lo sabían… El escándalo está de más…

Regrese a este momento saque de la caja registradora la moneda de cobre que teníamos como amuleto…nuestra primera paga de un producto Weasley…me la llevo por eso de la suerte, quien sabe lo que aun nos falte por pasar antes de llegar al caldero Chorriante.

-Buenos recuerdos.-_dije más para mí_.- hay Fred, si me vieras aquí nervioso no me dejarías en paz un solo segundo de lo que resta de mi vida. Dame suerte- _gire la moneda en el aire, la voz de Harry me distrajo y caería entre unas cajas arrinconadas_- que no me maten al intento… me lleva…y es mi mejor pantalón… ¡comiencen voy en un momento!...¡accio moneda de cobre!

A las nueve en punto, entrabamos por esas enormes puertas de roble, Harry me soltó al ingresar, la gente que se encontraba comenzó a reconocernos, no sería tan sencillo, el rumor de la boda corría como pólvora y la severa expresión del Ministro quien nos observaba desde el ventanal de su oficina me hiso cogerme de George, este giro en su dirección y le saludo con una inclinación de cabeza, llevaba a mi hija de la mano, ella miraba sobrecogida ante un espacio tan grande.

-No tengas miedo Ann, deja que lleguemos a casa y veras la sorpresa que te aguarda… ¿Hermione, lista para un momento incomodo?

-¿Otro?- _casi llegábamos, hasta que la alta y delgada figura de Draco nos cerrara paso, traía un ejemplar del periódico. El profeta desde luego._

-Pero miren nada más lo qué tenemos aquí , la sangre sucia aceptando los rumores…por lo visto esta familia no puede caer más bajo…¿Qué tienes de interesante que sigues hundiendo a las comadrejas cada vez más?, aun no se enfría el cuerpo de uno y ya calientas otro.

-Mira infeliz o te quitas o te quito…-_diría Harry cuando el menos que podía tolerar se plantara y llamara la atención de nosotros, si cabía la remota posibilidad de que la publicación del Profeta y el Quisquilloso no habían dado ya la noticia, comencé a sentirme tan juzgada aun por aquellos que habíamos salvado._

_-_ Harry no dejes que este intento de mago te saque de tus cabales… ¿Qué quieres saber Draco?... ¿no te explico mami como se hacen los bebés?...

-Por lo visto ella lo sabe muy bien, ¿La verdad te ofende Weasley?- _dijo con saña mirándome, pero George respondió al ver que yo me quería soltar de él para salir de aquí cuanto antes. No tenía un gramo de sensatez en estos momentos, ni uno solo…no podía manejar esto._

-Ciertamente no, es más disfruto llamar la atención, el sexo es genial si es una de tus preguntas, si te contara lo de bien que la pasamos justo anoche.

-Que vulgar eses Wealsey…

-Por lo visto te sientes decepcionado al no poder competir con Los Weasley al ser elegidos por una bruja brillante…por mucho más que tu…Supéralo quieres, nunca me importo lo que se diga por carecer de mentes pequeñitas, tan reducidas que gracias a ellos puedo jactarme de tener en mis arcas más de lo que tu poses … mejor ocúpate de llevarle a papi su merienda a Azkaban…ahora si nos disculpas tenemos cosas más interesantes que hacer que ver tu nefasto y pálido rostro…

Harry lo empujo al no quitarse, un flash sonó, pero George sonriendo nos hizo continuar…hasta que una mujer se la borro.

-Me lleva el diablo- _murmuro bajo al ver a una bruja joven, morena como responsable de esta oficina quien leía la nota y se ponía amarilla al vernos de la mano_- Hermione no prestes atención a los rumores, sabemos que no es así…además ese idiota de Malfoy muere de envidia al vernos, y más al ver esta carita tan linda…verdad Ann…

-¿Es Sofía...con quien no saliste?-_pregunto Harry._

-No puedo manejar esto…no quiero estar aquí…y no debiste decir eso de…- _aun no me había percatado que se reía de nervios_-

-Bueno, es lo que espero jajajaja…Lo haremos rápido, lo de los papeles desde luego…intenta relajarte... no saldrás tan bien en las fotos como deberías…Aseguro que saldremos en primera plana…

George se aproximo para recibir una bofetada que me desconcertó, cogió los papeles que le tendieron de mala gana, componiéndose el saco, sostuvo su pluma fuente y lleno los papeles, espero paciente a que los revisaran y que le lanzaran miradas airadas, yo miraba solamente a mi hija, Harry no se aparto, aun cuando los flas sonaron a distancia prudente…

-¿George salía con ella, verdad?

-Parece…- _yo sentía como me recorrían con la mirada._

-¿Seguirás en la academia de Aurores Harry?

-No…pediré un permiso…

-Deberías concluirlos, apenas vas iniciando…

-Después, ya abra tiempo. ¿Y tú?

-Oh si Harry, seguro que me enlisto…ja…

-No me refiero a la academia…ocúpate, esa mente tan brillante no puede estropearse y enmohecerse…no bajes la mirada, George te está dando tu lugar, hiso esto para que no tengas de que avergonzarte cuando entres a un sitio con tu marido…Por favor, recupérate pronto, No soporto mirarte de esa manera.

-Harry, acérquense- _dijo George más que satisfecho y con la mejilla aun marcada, sin dejar de mirarme descaradamente como si en verdad tuviésemos algo, lo hicimos_- ven linda- _tendió su mano._

-Te está diciendo a Ti Hermione- _me diría disimuladamente Harry._

Camine y sonriendo apenas roce sus dedos, él me jalo, y sin dejarme pensar me beso justo frente a esta chica, frente a los ojos que miraban, sin pedir permiso, sin aviso…entre mas yo me hacia atrás, él me sostenía con sus manos hacia sí, yo me ponía de mil colores, ese beso era muy atrevido.

-Señor Weasley, está usted en un lugar que merece respeto para "esas demostraciones", por favor…atrás de la línea.- _Me soltó riendo, yo estaba en shock a no decir que indignadísima, pero cuando escuchamos la voz de esa mujer comencé a recobrar un poco de sensatez, a saber qué le diría el gemelo un día que no podía disimular su rabia_- la pequeña es…

-Ann Lia Weasley…

-Su hija…

-Mi sobrina…ahí dice quien es su padre…Ronald Billius Weasley, mi hermano, yo seré quien tenga la custodia además de su madre desde luego.

-¿Y la madre es la "Señora"?…-_me comencé a sentir irritada ahora con esa mujer..._

-Mi esposa…es mi esposa, Hermione Jane Weasley…aquí está el certificado de matrimonio, firmado ni más ni menos que del Ministro interino, la firma es legítima…

-¡¿Vienes a registrar a la niña, hija de tu hermano y de tu esposa?!-_dijo en burla mirándonos con desprecio._

-¿Que Te sorprende?...somos una familia compartida… ¿Ya olvidaste a Fred?-_enrojecí, ¡pero que no compartieron esos dos!-_ secretillos de familia…que no tenemos para que sacar a la luz pública o ¿Si?...sabes que a mí eso me tiene sin importancia…no me gustaría decir lo que hicimos juntos.

-¿Algún problema con ello?-_dijo Harry ya molesto, poniéndose a su lado.- _

-Debe aparecer el nombre del Padre, quien sea su guarda-_estaba ofendida y buscaba la manera de cerrarnos lo que pretendíamos_-…perderá beneficios al ser hija natural.

-¡Mi hija tiene a su Padre!- grite al ver como miraba a mi hijita quien la veía sonriendo- según la ley, los beneficios le quedan intactos cuando un familiar directo de su propia sangre comparece y la reconoce como parte de su sangre…búsquelo en su reglamento…¡aquí tiene la MALDITA HOJA donde dice que MI MATRIMONIO ES LEGAL…quiero que ponga el nombre de su Padre en el acta, y la guarda a nombre de George Weasley…MI MARIDO…no existe un lapso que me impida casarme de segundas nupcias SI ESTA CIEGA REVÍSELO DE NUEVO!

-Hermione…

-¡No!, de mi pueden decir lo que les plazca, que si me acuesto o no con MI MARIDO o con quien se me pegue la gana, pero de mi hija…¡NO, ME ESCUCHO!...PONGA EL MALDITO SELLO O YO MISMA ENTRO A PONERLO…

-Soy un representante oficial, y Usted… "señora", esta faltando a…

-La "señora" es mi esposa, no tenemos porque explicarte absolutamente nada, Hermione, espera allá con la niña…yo me encargo…

Quería lanzármele a la cara y abofetearla por atreverse a mirar de ese modo a mi Ann…la juzgaban por cosa falsa, la sensatez de lo que hiciera Harry me llego lucido, él sabía que si Yo entraba con Bill, Percy, o él mismo no solo seriamos tratadas como de segundas, nos separarían y Ann no podría salir sin que la miraran peor que carroña…mire de nuevo hacia el ventanal, ese sujeto sostenía del brazo a Dolores, sonreían al ver que me sacaron de quicio, me daban donde más dolía…en lo único que me quedaba…esta vez no baje la vista, se las sostuve, se tragarían la humillación que nos daban…

-Harry no te olvides de tu promesa.

-Jamás…juro que se arrepentirán de este día.

-Listo- _decía George triunfal, quise girarme y decirte tres cuartos de verdades a esa tipa_- anda...Le he dejado claro la gran diferencia que existe entre ustedes dos, le has pegado un susto por pensar que te le lanzarías a mordidas jajajaja…larguémonos de aquí…esta rancio el oxigeno…y no quiero tener hinchada la mejilla a cada paso.

Aquellos que llegaban se sorprenderían de mirarme pasar sin pisca de vergüenza y si mucha concentración de no maldecirles, sujete tan fuerte a George, que le dejaría marcado mis dedos cuando llegamos al Caldero Chorriante, Harry tomo las valijas, señalo los ladrillos y atravesamos sin detenernos… regresaría un día solo para verles bajar la vista por lo que nos hicieron.

Vaya carácter que tenia esta mujer, recupero un poco de su natural esencia y me gusto mucho a decir verdad el susto que le saco a quien me diera la ultima cachetada que permitiría de hoy en adelante. Claro, que tuviese permitido hacerlo si lo ameritaba. Esperaba que no. Lo que si m quede con las ganas fue de partirle la cara a ese maldito Malfoy…pero recibiría un regalito de mi parte en camino. Que ni se atrevieran a dudar de ellas dos. Que si estábamos metidos en esto por el destino cruel era muy distinto a que dejara que arruinaran los esfuerzos que hacíamos.

Elegí Oslo, una de las provincias de Noruega, siempre quise vivir un tiempo aquí, debíamos poner tierra de por medio, tal vez en otro país, con otra gente con otro aire ayudaría por mucho. Es interesante, gente por todos lados, sería más difícil de dar con nosotros entre 140 000 habitantes, el ruido y la vida nocturna es de fabula.

Harry ya sabía el sitio a donde iríamos, le pareció bien. Percy conseguiría un traslador que nos ahorro el viaje en avión, Yo tenía una buena amiga…esta si era comprensiva, ella fue la que me boto a mi cuando yo pensé algo mas, aunque no sabía que era mago…jajajaja… una llamada cuando esperaba ser atendido en un restaurant de comida rápida, la pobre de Ann estaba mareada y se veía muy descompuesta era muy pequeña para usar este tipo de trasporte además de que era ilegal, pero su madre hizo todo para protegerla, Hermione se veía preocupada al ver inapetente a la niña, la reviso completa cuando tocamos suelo. Salude de lejos mientras Harry llevaba las charolas a la mesa y daba un paño húmedo a Granger.

-¡Eva!...¡aca!...- _le mire bien, siempre me gusto, alta, blanca, rubia con unos senos y unas caderas de ensueño, recuerdo ver como abrió los ojos de plato Potter _-mujer mira nada más que bien te ves…

-George Weasley…en persona…perverso pelirrojo…preséntame a la pobre mujer que tuvo la osadía de casarse contigo…

-Vamos…ni que fuese suplicio- _me carcajee_- pudieses haber sido tu si no fueses igual que yo jajajaja

-No amigo, tienes tus ventajas, pero ni loca me caso conmigo…acabo de botar a Paul…pobre hombre, como se lo toma tan personal…

Hermione pestañeo al vernos llegar de la mano a la mesa, curioso. Eva le saludo efusivamente dándole besos en ambas mejillas…

-Eva te presento a mi esposa Hermione, Hermione ella es Eva…aaa y este hombre que babea es Harry Potter, mi cuñado, y la preciosa pelirroja se llama Ann.

-Es muy linda, déjame verte bien- _con suma confianza la levanto_- cambiaste de modelo, pero te va mejor amigo ya verás, desde ya tienes trabajo en mi agencia.

-Noo…espérate, no quieras corromperla…para eso estoy Yo.

-Jajajaja, no amigo, cuando veo una oportunidad de negocio como tú, no la desaprovecho…aun eres joven…la pasarela te iría bien- _prácticamente le arrebato su celular nuevo que acabábamos de adquirir junto al de Harry_- anoto mi numero aquí y me llamas, créeme que no lo doy a nadie salvo este pillo que agarraste de marido, mis padres y mi hermana lo tienen…así que no lo borres va…te encantara el piso que conseguí, justo en el mismo edificio donde vivo, casi mato al dueño por el jajaja…

-Te lo agradezco- dijo sonriendo pero desconcertada por tanta familiaridad-

-No pienses mal…la pase bomba con este hombre pero hace ya su tiempo… ¿Te molesta mi sinceridad?

-Mmm No…

-Que bueno, porque me fastidia tener que guardar compostura a cada rato…para eso tengo suficiente a diario en mi trabajo…

-Que no te impresione Hermione el envoltorio, esta mujer es más burda que Ginny.

-Oye es mi esposa…-dijo Harry ya sereno.

-Vamos, dejen esa comida fría, prepare una cena en mi piso…para festejar que mi buen amigo y su familia vivirán aquí…- cogió a la niña en brazos y se adelanto con mi ¿esposa? a la salida- tengo mi auto esperando…

Subimos sin más, se había quedado en segunda fila con autos tras ella pitando, avanzo como si nada, llegamos a un edificio moderno, alto marcado con el numero 417, muy elegante…lo reconocí, Yo había venido un par de veces aquí. Hermione pareció ver mis recuerdos, Eva los cortó.

-En serio estas un poco pálida pero te irá bien este aire…te llevare a conocer lo mejor de Oslo, ya lo veras…

-¡Y yo que!...no te olvides que existo.

-Amigo, ya no eres prioridad, lo lamento…felicidades George, mira el encanto de hija que tienes…-_me dio un golpecillo del cual me queje cuando íbamos ya en el elevador_- ¿Porque demonios no me dijiste que tenias una hija?...es una preciosidad…salió a ti- _le dijo a ella_- roguemos que no tenga más que el color de cabello de este hombre… desde ya la anoto como modelo infantil.

-Ni lo sueñes Eva, te dije que queremos ser comunes…y salir en portadas aleja por mucho ese aspecto.

-¿Piensas lo mismo?- le pregunto- y no saldrían en portadas del verbo todos…Saldrían del verbo ellas.- Harry y yo reiríamos tan fuerte que sentí un alivio después de días tan tristes.

-Si…quizá después.

-Bueno…aquí es…la vista es fabulosa, tiene seguridad, cámaras, privacidad, Yo vivo en el piso superior, esta noche se quedan en mi piso, mañana nos vamos de compras…

-Gracias Eva.

-No me alagues sabes que me pongo diva. Condenado pelirrojo como extrañaba ese humor que tienes…hasta pensé que eras ilusionista, aparecías cuando menos esperaba…Kari los invito de ya a pasar el próximo fin de semana…- _sentí unos ojos de puñal atravesarme_-

-Kari es su hermana…

-A si…no lo aclare, tiene dos niños, uno de la edad de Ann, vive en un poblado, fuera de tanto asfalto…cumple diez años casada con el mismo tipo…

-Eva…tú adoras a tu cuñado…

-Pues claro, quien más soportaría a mi hermana, lejos de la familia jajajaja…Harry ayúdame a traer la losa, ya huele a salmón y muero de hambre…el pan de ajo y saquemos el vino del refrigerador…celebremos hoy…mañana quien sabe

-¿Y la dieta?- _pregunte divertido al ver a esa despampanante rubia morder un pan untado de mantequilla._

-Mañana…no fastidies.

Ann se veía mejor, Hermione solicito el baño, la seguí. Estaba muy desconcertada, arrugaba sus cejas castañas. Entre con ellas y cerré la puerta, me miro como si estuviese loco.

(Escuchar: Vamos a darnos Tiempo, de Alejandro Fernández)

-Oye…si no te gusta el piso, buscamos otro y ya… pero no deseches algo sin probar que tal te va. Y lo digo por todo. Deja de mirarme como si fuese un extraño en tu vida, te prometo hacer cuanto esté en mis manos para poder acoplarnos. No te compares con otras mujeres, el pasado es pasado y si no estás dispuesta a enterrarlo así sea un poco de nada servirá lo que hemos logrado.

-¿Ella y tú?

-Hace mucho…pero aceite con aceite no va… forma mucho aceite…

-Sabe que yo…

-Sí, pero ella es distinta…su vida no fue fácil para llegar a lo que tiene, como nosotros…

-Es mayor que tu…

-Solo un par de años…la edad es superflua…venos aquí…vamos a cenar y después quien sabe…jajajaja hay Hermione cuando dejaras de ponerte así.

Me sentía otro fuera de tanto caos, Harry se fue un poco más tranquilo, aun así se aseguro de montar protecciones sin que fuesen detectados, Ann corría por nuestro piso libre de objetos que cada día comenzaron a ser llenados, comencé apreciar los detalles que ponía, el esfuerzo que hacía para aceptar nuestro dinero, para que la cogiera de la mano al salir a la calle y presentarla como mi esposa a un pequeño grupo de amigos de Eva, comencé a estudiarla más, no compartíamos habitación, ella dormía con Ann, yo lo hacía en la recamara principal. No puedo decir que ya no lloraba cuando la niña dormía…podía escucharla sollozar y eso me provocaba desasosiego.

Teníamos tres cuartos, una amplia sala comedor, dos cuartos de baño, uno de lavado, terraza hacia el bosque próximo, una cocina equipada con electrodomésticos de los cuales no me sentía aun familiarizado. La primera vez que se me ocurrió calentar agua para café en el microondas se me olvido sacar la cucharilla…tuve que salir a comprar otro. No la presione con mi presencia, entendía el conflicto emocional que pasaba, pero yo comenzaba a desearla mucho y me dio culpa. Eva me lo dijo anoche cuando salí a tomar fresco y deambulaba por el pasillo, ella me vio y me invito una copa de vino.

-No entiendo mucho eso de la clausula absurda que les pusieron, o que abogado tan estúpido los represento , No es fácil para ella, tu amigo Harry tiene razón, sabes más de ella, trucos y galanteos no te faltan, si lo sabré Yo…deja de pensar que es mujer de tu hermano…es tu mujer ahora…además tu mirada a cambiado, te he visto como te percatas cada vez mas de ella, a mi ya no me miras como lo hacías, que sabemos que era pura química carnal pero eso es otro bisne…deja de querer justificar qué aquí…guardado en tu corazón siempre supiste que existía. Ya no le haces daño a él…Tienes una ventaja George…ella extrañara sentirse amada…deseada…es un cariño muy distinto a lo que te da un hijo. Inténtalo, no pierdes nada y puedes ganar mucho…muéstrale que merece sentirse mujer de nuevo. Hasta al mejor seductor le llega su desafío.

Esta tarde tocarían a la puerta, recibiría un ramo de flores de azucenas y rosas moradas, una caja de dulces de canela y jengibre y una nota, Yo salí con Ann por una tarta de vainilla…a mí me gustaba la vainilla, me gustaba estar rodeado de ellas…me gustaba esa mujer.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.4 El Adivino.

Han pasado ya doce días, mi hija se va acoplando mucho más rápido que yo. Hace cuatro días comenzó a llamar a su tío "ito" (papito), cuando George asomo su cabellera pelirroja por la puerta después de bajar a tirar la basura, me encerré en el baño presa de pánico. Cuando salí después de mucho rato, él daba de merendar a la niña, cenamos en silencio. Saldría a la terraza a fumar un cigarrillo, Yo no sabía entonces que George fumara, nunca se lo vi hacerlo en la Madriguera ni en el colegio.

Nos ocupamos lo más posible, terminamos rendidos al mover nosotros mismos los pocos muebles que permití, solo lo que fuese necesario. Cosa que cuando Eva vino a cenar se fijo a detalle, al día siguiente me arrastro a las tiendas y llegaríamos con un par de mesillas, jarrones, un par de cuadros, George pidió tregua y entro con Ann al cine. Ambos saldrían encantados y llenos de caramelos hasta los cabellos. Yo almorcé con ella y recuerdo lo último.

- ¿Porque no haces algo por ti Hermione?

-No entiendo- dije al mirarme disimuladamente-

-No es lo físico…¿A que le tienes miedo?

-A perder a Ann…

-No solo es la niña…no le temas, George es un buen tipo…muy joven, siempre evolucionando, pero entre sus bromas y su sentido del humor, sabe lo que necesita. Tú pareces ser una chica inteligente, por lo que él me ha dicho, lo eres, muy notable. Nunca puse atención antes, pero él me llego hablar un poco de ustedes y eso siempre recuerdo "brillante, madura y sensata, con ese algo que te hace querer mirar pero que sabes que si miras podrías salir chamuscado"…

-¿eso dijo?...Eva ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Accidentalmente, muy chistoso…vestía un tanto raro, yo pensé por un momento que era diseñador, ya sabes gay jajajaja…que equivocada, esperaba a uno en el lobby de un hotel donde tenía una pasarela hace ya como cuatro años, Yo entonces era modelo y el era un muchachito encantador. Tenía veinte seis años, el dieciocho…jajaja no me mires así…te aseguro que yo no lo corrompí, ni fui quien lo sedujo…eso fue lo que más me impresiono…y mira que me rodeaba de cada tipo que Dios valga la hora…hay tipos así, con encanto natural y una seguridad a la negativa…cuanto lo corrí y cuantas veces él llegaba días después como si le hubiese invitado…hasta que me fastidio y acepte una cita…y de ahí siguieron unas más, nos llevamos bien, pero era otra cosa, le aprecio mucho, después no lo vi más, hasta que me llamo nervioso , algo raro, y me pidió buscar un piso, me anuncio que se había casado contigo y que ahora tenía una hija pequeña y debía poner tierra para comenzar de cero…No le des vuelta a las cosas, en mi tienes una amiga, una hermana mayor, les ayudare en lo que pueda.

-Gracias Eva, en verdad te lo agradezco…es como si no lo conociera realmente…No sabía que fumara, por ejemplo.

-¡¿Esta Fumando de nuevo?!...

-¿Lo hacía antes?

-Solo cuando estaba nervioso…o muy satisfecho_.-sonrió antes de sorber un poco de café._

Evite a toda costa quedar a solas con él, acondicionar este sitio ayudo, con que dolor saque una foto de Ron y la puse sobre el buro de Ann, no quería que se olvidara de él…nunca.

Cuanta diferencia existía, y eso me ponía peor, yo fui feliz en mi pequeño piso, este era por mucho muy grande, más elegante, pero yo prefería el mío, entre Ron y George la diferencia se hacía abismal al pasar los días, al estar dentro del mismo perímetro de estudio me daba cuenta lo distintos que eran uno del otro, Ron no era tan directo con las palabras, sus ojos lo decían por él, George lo expresaba verbal y sin pena. A Ron aun se le tornaban las mejillas rojas al mirarme el cuerpo, George comenzó a fijarse más de una forma rara, parecía evaluarme. Ron besaba a nuestra hija cada noche después de levantarla en volandas dejando besos de chocolate…George comenzó a darlos blancos, se mostraba cada día mas cómodo y eso me inquietaba.

Saber de su vida amorosa me ponía indispuesta en seguida. Conocerlas más…Eva seria la excepción, me recordaba tanto a Ginny y a Luna juntas, con la experiencia que dan los años. Leí la publicación que me envió Luna por correo electrónico, esa rubia debió batallar horrores para actualizarse. Me sentí mucho mejor al dar a conocer a mi manera lo que decía mi corazón.

Cada tarde a las cinco en punto el portero del edificio llamaba a decirme que tenía un presente en el lobby, siempre cuando George y Ann salían al parquecito frente al edificio, Yo solía verlos por la terraza entre la cena que preparaba. Comenzar a recibir detalles de George, Dios…ya no sabía si era bueno que realmente me conociera a través de su hermano, pero marcaria las diferencias, Ron me daba rosas rojas, George moradas, Ron me daba chocolates, George caramelos de canela y anís, Ron me dejaba notas en la puerta "siempre contigo"…George comenzaría a decir un simple "por ti". Yo no quería que pensara en mí…porque si lo hacía entonces me ponía a pensar que el tiempo se reducía a dejarlo entrar, me preguntaba muchas cosas, Yo amaba a Ron…por George tenía un profundo cariño.

Fue mucho más fácil que él se acoplara al mundo muggle que lo hiciera…Ron, me daba escozor al pensar de qué manera lo comprendió y mis ojos volaban al cielo raso superior. No eran celos, era sentir que estaría comparada por muchas tantas, en especial por Eva. Y yo solo podría compararlo con su hermano y no quería eso. Sumergida estaba en mi mente que no lo escuche entrar y brinque al resonar su voz.

-Deja de frotar con tanto ímpetu la meseta Hermione le vas hacer un hueco profundo.

-Dios, me has pegado un susto…

-Por favor…no soy tan feo…- _se acerco y me dio un beso en la cabeza, no supe cómo interpretar eso, pero dejo las bolsas de papel sobre la meseta, yo di un paso atrás, me sentí tonta de temerle pero no podía evitarlo, infinidad de veces conviví con él, cuantas mañanas ayude a Molly con el desayuno, cuantas veces reímos en la mesa larga de madera de la cocina, comencé a vaciar las bolsas_- Ya le estoy tomando gusto a eso de ir al supermercado, aunque tarde horas en descifrar tu lista, mejor vamos juntos la próxima vez…

-Ok… ¿ya cenaste?

-No… ¿y tú?

-Ya…lo siento cene con Ann, tardabas mucho, pero puedo calentarte un poco…

-No, déjalo…me sirvo cereal…Por cierto, traje con trozos de almendras, no me gusta mucho el de pasas… ¿Te parece bien?...-_mi corazón comenzó a bombear aceleradamente._

-Creo que si…

-Otra cosa, prefiero naranjas a manzanas, pero traje unas para ustedes.

-Es bueno saberlo- _¡Dios…como no podía gustarle las manzanas, ni las pasas!_- ¿algo más que deba saber?- _pregunte mirando el contenido de esas bolsas de papel que daba con lo opuesto a lo anotado_-

-Prefiero la ternera al cordero…El salmón a la trucha…y mi color preferido es…

-Purpura…-_respondí sin pensar_- siempre has usado algo de ese color, lo recuerdo…Fred usaba el verde oliva, Ron usaba azul.- _me miro profundamente, dejando el tazón recién servido en la meseta, yo desvié mis ojos pero pregunt_e-¿George, porque me envías esas cosas?

-Porque quiero hacerlo…me pasas el café de grano para poner un poco, el clima esta frio, se me ha antojado…mucho algo…caliente…-_se acerco y retrocedí por instinto otra vez, no se burlo como espere, abrió la puertita de la alacena y tomó el paquete marrón que recién guarde, pero me dio la impresión que respiro profundamente -_fresas…hueles a fresas…no olías así antes- _no fue pregunta lo afirmaba. El era muy alto, sentía sus ojos y pretendí dejar de respirar-_ me gustan las fresas, me recuerdan el verano.

Se quedo quieto un momento, acerco su rostro aun más, yo comencé a sudar frio, ¡¿cómo podía oler a fresas, si me lave el cabello por la tarde y eran las ocho treinta de la noche?!...levanto su mano, roso un mechón de mi cabello suelto…

-Es mucho mas suave de lo que imagine- _dijo bajito, sabía que no debía mirarlo, pero lo hice por suponer la cara de burla pintada en su cara, no…entonces sentí su mano en mi hombro semi desnudo, llevaba un blusón suelto de cuello amplio_- tu piel también lo es…muy tersa.

¡Maldita blusa regalo de Eva, maldito supermercado que no tenían el de durazno que usaba regularmente!…no, esperen…él lo trajo hace dos días. Ella me lo dio por las mismas fechas. Madre santa. Como no me di cuenta… ¿Intentaban seducirme con paso firme sin dejar rastro?

-Este… gracias.

-¿Te molesta que te diga lo que pienso?... ¿qué me acerque?

-¿Por qué las notas?- _sonrió, se alejo un poco y se recargo en la barra que yo limpiaba, cogió el trapo húmedo al cual yo me aferraba como si fuese una barra de acero_.

-¿Ann duerme?- _lo cogí mas fuerte haciendo un nudo entre el estrujado de una mano a otra_, _su mirada comenzó a recorrer mi rostro, era una mirada cálida, George volvió a usar ese corte de cabello que en su sexto año, más largo de lo que lo llego a usar…Ron. Su mirada comenzó a descender sentí que de pronto me quedaba chico el lugar._

-Shi…Si… ¿Por qué?...o que…de que… ¿porque?

-El tiempo corre Hermione…

-Qu..e…¿tiempo?...aun hay mucho tiempo…-_respondería rápidamente_.

-Porque no comenzamos a…conocernos un poco más…relajarnos, estar más cómodos uno con el otro.

-¿más?... ¿de qué manera?

-Proponlo tu…que necesitas para aceptarme en tu cama.

Comencé a toser desesperadamente, al tiempo que sudaba frio y sentía mi cara arder. Me paso un vaso de agua que cogí con manos temblorosas.

-¿Puedo hablar directo, sin que te den ganas de salir corriendo?-afirme-Ten claro que no quiero hacerte daño, pero como te pones cada vez que me acerco no dejas opción de que el ultimo día te aborde sin más… ¿para qué?...dime que te gusta…que esperas que yo haga para que no te sientas agredida…además deberemos descontar los días de asueto mensual. Preguntare esto y por favor no me mates… ¿Cuándo tienes tu periodo, cuantos días dura?-_pregunto comiendo su cereal, enrojecí por la pregunta incomoda_-

-Santo Dios… ¡eso es personal!

-Por favor, esperaría esa respuesta de otras menos de ti. ¿Estás en ellos?...o así reaccionas siempre.

-¡No!, que preguntas haces…

-Hermione, soy bueno con las cuentas, doce más cinco más -menos dan diecisiete, restan trece días…no es presión pero son trece días…

-Doce-_refute tomando un sorbo de leche del envase, ¡cosa que nunca hago! _- si vamos a ser sinceros.

-Es bueno saberlo… ven siéntate aquí-_señalo el banquillo de al lado al suyo_- ven mujer que no hare nada que no quieras…si no me obligas jajajaja.- _saco su varita._

-¿Qué haces?

-Tendremos tres citas como se estipula jajaja…a la tercera ya sabes…la primera y la última yo la planeare, tú lo harás con la segunda, ¿te parece justo?

-Ok…- _¿tres citas?...y de esas solo debía pensar en una, pero si era una ganga…si como no._- repartidas en los días lo cual…

-No…no,no…me fastidia eso …que sea esporádico, que te sorprenda…que me sorprendas…

-¡Que te sorprenda!...

-Si…deja por un momento de ser tan organizada…volvámonos un tanto locos, que mas da ya…

-¿Y la varita para qué es?

-Guardaremos nuestros recuerdos aquí en este frasquito, te lo regresare en quince días, y tu elegirás si quieres que el plazo sea mayor cada tanto… el mismo se presentara a ti, lo que decidas lo sabré, es mi último invento…mi regalo de bodas para ti.

-¡¿Quince días?!...¡pero si solo son doce!...y con una vez basta.

-Harry me dejo claro lo que pasara una vez tengamos nuevo Ministro, dejándolo a tu entera decisión.

-¡¿Lo sabías y aun así te casaste conmigo?!

-Quiero que seas tú con quien pueda platicar lo que me pasa, lo que me gusta, lo que me molesta, que me tengas confianza, poder llamarte sin mentiras por lo que eres en este momento….

-¿Y Eva?

-Eva es mi amiga, lo sabes…

-No me molestaría que te liaras con alguna chica, te lo juro…ese es mi regalo de bodas.-_dije creyéndome una mujer sin prejuicios y de una mente por mucho más clara que lo que realmente me zumbaba en esta_-

-No bromees con eso, Yo no quiero un regalo así…Si te llegase a ser infiel Hermione, lo sabrán, ¿tu supones que nos lo dejaron sencillo?…No te espantes por lo que diré…

-No soy una niña…-_dije ofendida.-_ sé que no he actuado como regularmente lo hacía, puedes decir lo que piensas.

-Hermione los trucos para calmar mis ansias ya los hice, extraño el calor del cuerpo de una mujer, extraño correrme sin premura ni bajo la ducha para que no me escuchen, ya no pienso hacerlo, mis necesidades son muchas y las ganas que has despertado en mi más… déjame mostrarte en otra forma la mujer en ti…si nos sigues comparando, lo que resta de tu vida no te lo perdonaras…tal vez supongas lo fácil que seria para mí , no quiero ser contigo como lo fui con otra.

Palabras mágicas, no era ingenua, no era tonta, pero podía diferenciar la mentira de la verdad, otra vez llore, tenía razón, seria abusar de una persona que se conocieron de niños sin imaginar que un día terminarían casados, todos tenían razón en decírmelo, pero como callar esto que siento, esto que me consume de tristeza. Pero saber que protegernos le costó perder a si mismo muchas cosas, las palabras de Ginny y Luna me hablaron en mi corazón…acepte aun sintiendo que lo traicionaba.

-¿Puedes al menos ser más sutil en pedírmelo…por mientras?

-Si…si puedo. ¿Vas a darte la oportunidad de conocerme?

-¿Tengo otra opción?

-No…

-Está bien…lo intentare, solo no te pases de listo y abuses George.

-Jajajajaja…no prometo mucho, pero si no estás cómoda me lo dices…

-Desde luego que te lo voy a decir…

Cuando atrapo mis recuerdos en ese frasquito me sentí rara…con un gran vacío en mi interior, Ron se difumino un poco en estos últimos tres años, sabia quien era y que era de Ann…y lo que viví, me sentí un tanto desinhibida. George dio cuenta regresiva, los frasquitos hicieron un ruidito y se esfumaron.

-¿Y ahora, que hacemos?

-Vamos a dormir…

-¿No querías un café?- _dije recordando de pronto lo que teníamos pendiente… "conocernos mejor." y eso de las citas…_

-Ya no…

-¿Seguro?...tu mismo dijiste hace rato que querías algo caliente y tenias muchísimas ganas de tomar una taza de café…

-Hablas mucho… camina o te cargo…

-Yo puedo ir sola, gracias-_arrastre la frase, ya me encaminaba yo a la habitación de mi hija y me paro_-

-Jajajajaja… ¿a dónde crees que vas?- _me gire serena a verle_-

-A dormir…-_dije yo saliéndome por la tangente_-

-¿Al cuarto de Ann?...Granger, no me quieras ver la cara tan pronto.

-Tú dijiste dormir, nunca especificaste donde, ni juntos, además ni la primera cita hemos tenido. Elije mejor tus palabras y aclara tus pensamientos…Buenas noches George.- _me pare de puntillas y le bese la mejilla. Se ataco de risa._

-jajajajaja…buena me la has hecho jajajajaja…eres de cuidado…Que descanses, creo que regreso por mi café.

No daba crédito a la burla en mi persona, que risa me dio…aun me levante con la sonrisa por su seguridad a la mañana siguiente. Ann entro corriendo y subió a la cama, atrape su rostro entre risos pelirrojos y bese su mejilla…

-Hola preciosa…

-shola…comel Yo, ito shorshe…

-¿Y mamá?

-Domil.

La cargue en hombros, me la lleve a la cocina, moría de hambre, encendí la cafetera, vacié harina, huevos y manteca…el olor de los panques harían que Ann sonriera. Serví uno en su plato pero arrugo sus cejas…

-dosh.

-Tienes razón es muy poco uno jajajaja…yo quiero seis…a tu mamá le dejamos tres…se ve melindrosita.

Puse los platos en la barra, senté a Ann sobre esta, una taza de café para mí un vaso de leche para ella.

-Bien…tu y yo debemos hablar un par de cosas…eres una buena niña Ann, Yo intentare ser un buen papá sustituto…pero te hablare de él en su momento... ¿trato hecho?

-shosholate…

-¿Leche con chocolate?,¿ pues que no tus abuelos cuidaban los dientes de otros?...Tu Madre siempre molestaba con eso de los dulces…

-¡Ya te escuche!...-_entraba anudando su bata mullida color rosa, parecía un algodón de azúcar_-hola cielo…

-Hola Granger… esa bata esta fatal.

-Le dije a mi hija…

-Una peinadita…

-No vamos a fingir algo que no somos…pero para que te lo sepas…me peine…

-Ah… ¿café?...

-Si por favor…-_le señale la cafetera y las tazas vacías._

- Yo nunca dije que te serviría un café…-_ya iba a decirme algo_-pero para que veas Yo si te lo doy con gusto…y panques con miel…

-Gracias…

-Eva pasara a medio día, debemos estar listos a tiempo…te caerá muy bien su hermana…

-Debemos comprar un regalo George, no podemos llegar con las manos vacías.

-Ok…vamos volando a la plaza próxima, terminen todo rápido…

-¿Primero nos cambiamos no?-_diría al observar que ya me montaba la chamarra sobre mi pijama, me empaque los panques y un trago de café- _

-No…toma tu abrigo, yo le pondo el suyo a Ann…de paso compras otra batita…

-Claro que no.

Así salimos a la plaza, Ann tenia aun el bigote de espuma de su "shosholate", Hermione se hacia una coleta "despeinada", otra vez ese olor de fresas que desprendía. El portero se nos quedo mirando pero sonrio.

-Te dije que nos vistiéramos George…

-Ni que estuviéramos desnudos…relájate…¡taxi!

Regresamos corriendo lo justo para estar presentables, el tiradero que dejamos al dejar al último lo que llevaríamos de ropa…esta vez Yo guarde la mía. No quería remilgos. Ella vestiría unos vaqueros que le iban justos, un cardigán escarlata, unas zapatillas del mismo tono y un abrigo de lana Blanca…el cabello suelto que ondulaba y brillaba al sol, sobre este una boina roja, se maquillo un tanto…y eso que ni me fije.

-¿Crees que voy bien?

-Mejor que bien…-_dije sin poder evitar apreciarla, el timbre sonó, era Eva-_

-Pero que guapa vas… ¿segura que no quieres ir a la agencia?

-Eva- _dije serio…lo que me dura la pelusa_-Estas viendo el trabajo que me está costando…jajajajaja

-Es como debe…se van a divertir, ya lo verán…Kari ha contratado un adivino…

-¿Un adivino?

En cuanto salimos de la ciudad y entramos a los verdes prados, nos comenzamos a relajar, aunque eso del "adivino" me puso a pensar, pero los chistes y las bromas aligeraron el ambiente. Eva tenía treinta años, pero me igualaba en la visión que tenia de la vida. Apreciarla, aprovecharla y tomar lo que te daba el destino…teníamos muestra de lo efímera que se volvía de la nada.

El pastor ingles que nos recibió encanto a la niña, la fiesta era al aire libre tipo feria estatal, comimos fabulosamente, comencé a sentirme orgulloso de presentarla como mi esposa, encajo en las platicas que yo desconocía, Ann compagino mucho con Esteban, un chiquillo de cabello rubio y mejillas redondas casi de su misma edad. La tarde se fue muy rápida, la noche llego y la música siguió. Ann dormía ya en brazos de Hermione, nos habían dado una sola habitación como era lógico, pero la fiesta aun iba para largo, y entre la plática y la pachanga ni nos movimos, entramos a la sala, la chimenea estaba encendida. Yo tomaba un weasky y fumaba placenteramente un cigarrillo cerca de la ventana, platicaba con Sebastián el cuñado de Eva…reímos mucho, Hermione los impresiono con su amplio conocimiento, Sebastián era escritor, así que le quedo al centavo. Pero ocurrió algo extraño cuando Mauricio primo de ellos se acerco.

-¿me permite bailar con su esposa?

-Si ella quiere porque no…

-Mmm mejor no…gracias.- _diría ella al ver como Ann se acomodaba mejor entre su pecho._

-Anda, ve a bailar, yo cuido a Ann…no tienes un grillete, ve a coger algo de calor, y me traes un poco.

-Anda linda, veras que nos divertimos.- _no quise darle importancia, a todos con un poco de alcohol se nos suelta la lengua y la verdad la familia de Eva nos acogía de buen corazón._

-Vamos, dámela, no iremos a ningún lado- _dije guiñándole un ojo._

-Bueno…no tardo.- _se levanto, se desmonto el abrigo cosa que pareció agradecerlo este chico, otra vez sentí una rara sensación y fueron a donde otras parejas bailaban_.

-No te había visto sonreír tanto George…

-Estás loco, ¿cuando me has visto amargado?...

-Nunca, pero no dejas de buscarla con la mirada…

-¿Que hablan?...Anda te han robado a la chica- _gire, Eva se desplomaba con tan gracia en la silla vacía lejos del glamur_- estoy muerta, ese tío mío es todo un caso, a de creer que tengo pila. ¿Y luego porque no bailas?

-¿Bailamos?- _dije divertido por ver como se sobaba la plantas de los pies._

-Estas pero si loco, para que me pisen más, no gracias.

-Jajajajaja…yo no piso.- _me miro con una ceja levantada, el cuñado fue a levantar a un mala copa del suelo_- bueno, por ahora estoy casado, además no te quejaste de ello en su momento.

-Ja…tonto- _me golpeo la pierna con el tacón_- Yo cuido a la niña, créeme si te digo que no pienso moverme de aquí, a menos que me arrastren…mira- _me dijo, seguí su mirada…_

El primo de Eva la sujetaba de la cintura, la música era sabrosa, de esas que te incitan a mover los pies, observe a distancia, pero algo ya no me pareció adecuado, ella parecía no advertirlo, entre las vueltas y piruetas y con el pretexto de que tropezó se acerco un poco más a ¿mi mujer?…otra vez quise no darle importancia.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca me habías presentado a tus padres ni tíos…

-Desaparecías "por arte de magia"…a mira ahí está el "mago"… señor, señor! acá- _grito_- quizá te diga tu futuro ja…

-Mejor voy con Hermione, ese primo tuyo es bastante pesadito…

-Ni se te ocurra insinuarle que esta gordo…tiene trauma de anoréxico…anda deja que te diga algo… ¿a que le temes?

-Uyy…has picado mi orgullo.

Lo estudie, un hombre viejo, de piel oscura y barba grisácea, después de que Eva le tendiera su mano y la hiciera reír, fue mi turno…en cuanto cogió mi mano levanto sus ojos negros a mi…

-No puedo decirte nada…

-¿Como que no?- _dijo Eva_- a mi me ha dicho cosas absurdas…¿se le ha terminado la inspiración?

-Déjalo Eva, mejor…no creo en estas cosas.- _pero el señor me miro casi con fijación-_

-¿Que ocurre Eva?- _pregunto Mauricio quien venía sonriente._

-Le estamos pagando por sus servicios, lo menos que puede hacer es decirte una mentira como tantas…

-Yo no digo mentiras Señorita…

-Eva, déjalo –_insistí al ver que Hermione miraba a los lados como si buscara algo_-

-A no… ¿y porque demonios no puede leer la mano de mi amigo?

-Porque su amigo no quiere que lo vea.

-Déjalo…no tienes porque enojarte, tu lo ha dicho solo son supercherías…

-No digo supercherías señor, tiene una sombra que oculta lo que son…Ustedes no pertenecen aquí, puedo sentirlo…

-¡Kari!, que clase de personas contratas para que ambienten tus fiestas!-

(Escuchar: Estuve de Alejandro Fernández)

Eva se levanto a encontrar a su hermana y decirle. Yo tome a la niña y la acomode en mi pecho para subirla ya a dormir, esto estaba poniéndose incomodo…un segundo me quede solo con este adivino…me tomo del brazo cuando yo ya estaba hasta la coronilla del primo ese.

-Muchas muertes sobre tu vida…la mujer que buscas entre flores te va a llevar al infierno desatando el demonio interno. Ni la niebla lo impedirá, vas a maldecirle con tantas fuerzas como evitaras que se esfume. Búscame puedo ayudarte.

-¡Esta usted Loco!...- _me encamine hacia ella quien disimuladamente intentaba zafarse de Mauricio, ¡Pero qué demonios se cree ese tipo!...ese cuento yo me lo sé al derecho y al revés, si alguien debía llevársela a la cama ese era yo y estaba inscrito en mi piel…en la muñeca._

-Una pieza más y prometo dejarte marchar…- _decía este sujeto, cuando yo le gire del brazo._

_-_Ella no tiene porque…vámonos- _me miro aliviada, el tipo sonrió matadoramente, le sonreí por igual como sin darle importancia._

-Ese tipo se estaba poniendo pesado…tan agradable que es sobrio

-No le des importancia…

Subimos unos escalones de madera de roble, entramos a la habitación asignada, tenía una cama matrimonial y un sofá cama que desdoblamos, no pensé estar molesto…comencé a quitarme el saco y el suéter, dejándolos en la silla del tocador que estaba en el lado opuesto de la puerta, ella entraba al baño.

-Voy a tomar una ducha…¿Te encuentras bien George?

-Regreso, no tardo.-_claro que sí, yo siempre estoy bien y de buenas._

Salí a paso veloz, baje las escaleras busque al adivino ese, lo mire salir al jardín pero cuando estuve ahí ya no estaba, según Eva se "esfumo", "mejor, era un mentiroso" dijo…pero vi que Mauricio me miraba ladinamente…y la sangre me estallo como dinamita. Eva lo previo, asintió, pero yo ya lo sujetaba de la chaqueta…y lo empuje a los arbustos que crujieron con su paso.

-¡Mira hijo de la chingada, o pintas tu distancia o te parto la cara cabrón de mierda!... ¡última vez que te veo pasarte de listo con ella...a la próxima besas el suelo!

-Cuidado…me gusta tu mujer. No me conoces como enemigo…

-Ya perdiste, así que ni lo intentes.

Entre, Sebastián me palmeo el hombro, nadie más le dio importancia. Me despedí educadamente y subí nuevamente, que no digan que mi madre no nos educo bien. Cuando abrí la puerta escuche la regadera, el agua debía caer por su cuerpo…por esa piel aperlada…mire a Ann dormir y la impaciencia me golpeo el pecho. Prendí otro cigarrillo y salí al balconcillo, pero no quería perder mirarla salir…el vaporcillo se disipo, supongo que no me vio, no supo quien la miraba puso el pestillo a la puerta, la luz amarilla del bombillo de una lamparilla delineo su cuerpo a través del camisón cuando se lo monto y la toalla caía al piso, pase un nudo de saliva, sentí la colilla del cigarro dan con mis dedos que jugaban con el. ¡¿Qué me estaba pasando?!.

Ella venia tranquilamente a cerrar las puertitas dobles, dio un saltito al mirarme sin que Yo despegara la vista en las gotitas de agua que bajaban aun por su cabello.

-¡Dios!...No te vi…¿hace mucho que estabas aquí?

-Tampoco te había visto…me gustas…me gustas mucho.

Avance, ella retrocedía…eso era lo que buscaba, paro hasta dar con el sofá cama…antes de que cayera la sujete de la cintura, el rubor le llego a las mejillas…

-George…ni una cita hemos tenido…

-¿Importa?...yo creo que no.

-Pero no vamos a…¿o sí?- _pregunto nerviosa.- _aun…aun no estoy lista.

-Hoy duermo contigo…en la misma cama…no me tengas miedo, yo lo tengo por ti…por sacudirme de esta manera. Se cumplir mi palabra, pero ya no podrás dormir lejos de mí, quiero sentir el calor de tu cuerpo a mi lado…vamos jugando un poco, acostúmbrate Granger.

La deje caer de a poco, las copas de vino que tomo debieron ayudarla por mucho, bese su frente conteniéndome. Vi su expresión al creer que la besaría cuando no lo hice.

-Me baño y regreso…no te duermas.

Ni diez minutos me tarde, puse empeño en sacar esta rabia que me ahogo hace poco, el cepillo de dientes se esmero bastante, no quise verme al espejo, quería verme en sus ojos del color de las almendras tostadas. Me monte mi bóxer y el pantalón del pijama. Ella quería jugar sucio, su respiración era pausada, y estaba con Ann. ¿Con quien pensaba que trataba?, reí. Tome a la niña y la lleve hasta el mullido sofá cama, Hermione se incorporo como resorte, la arrope, le puse almohadones a los lados y bese esos risos rojos.

-Pensé que dormías.-_le dije cuando me plantaba a lado opuesto al de ella- _mañana tomas tu sitio, yo duermo de lado derecho…siempre.

-Ja…muy simpático. ¿No te vas a poner la camisa del pijama?

-No…deberías de hacer lo mismo.

-Ja…ni lo sueñes.

-Bueno…

Me tendí a su lado bajo las mantas, era agradable esto que comenzaba a pasar, nos separaba un almohadón que servía de barrera, el cual avente a un costado pero no sobrepase la línea imaginaria.

-Ibas a besarme ¿cierto?- le pregunte entre la semi oscuridad.

-Claro que no…eras tú.

-Mentirosa.

-¡Desde luego que no!, tú querías besarme…vi tus negras intenciones…

-Mis negras intenciones no son esas…

-Mejor duérmete.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 5. Ni tú, ni Yo.

El incidente del fin de semana no paso a mayores, eso lo supuse al ignorar lo que después saldría a la luz. George comenzaría a hacerse más presente, más participe de todo, dejando claro su posición en esta relación. Mauricio se disculpo por su conducta anterior, se despidió un tanto efusivo con un abrazo cuando lo encontré por el pasillo cerrando la puerta de esa habitación.

-Mira, puedo conectarte con ese escritor que tanto mencionas, el mes entrante viene a dar una firma de autógrafos en la librería de un amigo, después una reunión privada, la pasaras genial, llámame y te llevo a conocerlo.

-¡¿En serio?!...wow…pues claro que sí nos gustara ir…

-O podemos ir s…

George subía las escaleras con Ann quien quiso despedirse del cachorro, él reía de las palabras mochas, mi hija concentrada en decirle a ito shorshe lo que su conocimiento permitía. Asintió al mirarnos ahí de pie, quien nada debe, nada teme, así que yo no vi problema alguno.

-¿A dónde nos gustara ir? –_Diría George con malabarismos,Ann se mecía entre sus piernas_-…andén que parece que los pille en una movida jajajaja.-_dejo a la niña de un giro a un costado_- En serio, ¿a dónde?

-Nos han invitado a una firma de autógrafos el mes entrante, me encantaría en verdad que fuéramos, admiro mucho a ese escritor…-_giró a verle con una sonrisita maliciosa, George contesto como siempre, sereno y calmado, comencé apreciar tanto que fuese relajado y no montara en pantera, no tendría porque, ¿o si?, avanzo un paso con las manos en los bolsillos._

_-_Si estamos en la ciudad, claro, iremos.

-Bueno, quizá no te llame la atención…Va gente de mayor…experiencia en el mundo…de las letras…-_George_ _sonrió con una mueca de lado…aaa siempre de buenas, cuanto lo agradecía. Con una pesimista en esto bastaba._

-Te aseguro que se apreciarlo…Ann "hija" ve con mamá.

-¿Si estamos?...Ann deja cariño…-_ Yo estaba queriendo ligar la plática a lo que Ann intentaba hacer al desojar una maceta_.

No me había dicho nada de que saldríamos. En cuanto vio a Mauricio que intentaba cargar nuestra maleta de viaje me llamo, reconocí esa mirada, como si fuese a infringir la ley pero mi hija se me removía de los brazos para jalar esas plantas en el aire.

-Baja con la niña, no podemos quedar a "deber" la casa entera jajajaja- _me lo dijo sonriente pero con las cejas chuecas. Medio escuche lo que siguió-_Espera…las maletas de mi mujer las cargo Yo…

-¿Las maletas?...-_murmure apenas para mí_-es una sola…

-Oye Amor- _le mire sorprendida "Amor" ¿de cuándo acá me decía así?, apenas habíamos dormido juntos, bueno compartido espacio cada quien en su lado ¿y ya no me decía Granger?-_ Sebastián quiere despedirse, porque no te adelantas, olvide unas cosas en la habitación, no demoro…

-Puedo acompañarte- _me dijo el primo al coger la mano de Ann, George le miro severamente pero se relajo enseguida_.

-Mauricio- _se escucho la voz de Eva que subía las escaleras_- necesito que me ayudes a bajar unas cosas del desván…he linda- _dijo al rosar los risos pelirrojos_-pasa a la cocina, tu tía Kari te ha empaquetado una canasta de galletas con chispas de chocolate…

Ann me jalo entusiasmada, George sonrió cuando bajábamos, de reojo medio mire que Eva se ponía en medio, muy raro, supongo que no me fije bien y tenia ojos de rayo laser y olvide algo, no discutí, Ann comenzó a platicarme a su manera del "pesho" y de las "platash".

-Mauricio, no te pases de listo…son mis amigos.

-Yo solo quise ser amable.

-No te hagas el tonto…todos te vimos.

Apenas las vimos bajar, Eva nos dejo solos, entro a la recamara ultima del pasillo. Yo le daría mis despedidas a este tipo que ya me estaba haciendo gris el día, cuando Yo suelo verlo de colores.

-Hijo de la chingada, te lo deje bien claro cabrón…

-No sé de qué me acusas Georgy…suéltame quieres, me arrugas el saco.

-Crúzate en mi camino y te acuerdas. Respeto la casa que me acogió pero te veo en la calle y te parto la madre.

-Sabes, tienes un pésimo humor. Si me disculpas me esperan, pero mira le pides a mi prima mi numero y nos vamos a tomar la cerveza, tu casa o la mía, asunto arreglado.

-Sabes- _me acerque, era casi de mi estatura, por mi amiga supe que tenia veintiocho años, y si pensaba que Yo me tragaba su disculpa, por suponerme menor, y que la estupidez me socorre, se llevaría la desilusión de su vida_.- regularmente acato lo que digo...- _ni se espero el puño que le dio en la cara y que lo mando al piso cerca de la maceta que Ann desojaba minutos antes_-pero para todo tengo excepciones...Yo no tengo empacho en pedirlo por las buenas o…las malas …te quiero lejos.

Tome la maleta, me quite el cabello de la cara y baje bien contento con la mano magullada, Facundo el tío de Eva nos llevaría, Ella se quedaría unos días más y después saldría a Montreal a un evento de Modas por unas semanas, nos pidió regar las plantas y sacar al perro a pasear. Me solté a reír, Hermione me miro de no creerlo por negarme, no comprendió, es más debí parecerle descortés y grosero, por lo que se ofreció ella.

-Descuida Eva, Yo lo hare-_dijo muy segura, estaba rojo de risa_.-es lo menos que podemos hacer. – _me miro con la ceja levantada…lo decía por mi._

-Eres mala Eva…jajajajajajaja…la que provoco a Adán….jajajajaja

-No hagas caso Hermione, toma, aquí están las llaves, asegúrate de…PASEARLE bien… es un ANIMAL salvaje pero lo DOMESTICARAS…tú sabrás que hacer, lo sé…a las plantitas agua poco a poco- _ella afirmaba y Eva lo decía como si estuviera impartiendo una cátedra_- si no se ahogaran y eso no es bueno…

-Jajajajajaja…no seas cruel e infame.

-Cuídense…los veo en unas semanas.

Terminamos de despedirnos, abrazos, saludos, y promesas de una próxima reunión.

-Te despediste de Mauricio George- _me pregunto cargando a la niña dentro del carro_-

-Desde ya…

Regresar al piso que habitamos fue agradable, pero al ver el desorden suspiramos. Comenzamos a platicar un poco más. Aun era bizarro que durmiéramos en la misma recamara, Ann parecía sentirse mas contenta. Solo que comenzaría a aproximarse cada vez mas hasta que llegaban a ser centímetros. Tenia una peculiar rutina de sueño, reía bajito, y un sonidito que me despertó una madrugada me dejo mirando la lámpara colgante del techo… a saber que soñaba haciendo qué porque un ligero gruñidito expiraba dándole una expresión relajada, dormía boca bajo y sus dedos casi siempre amanecían sobre mi melena, opte por hacerme una coleta, me daba la impresión que me jalaba el cabello de noche. Lo movía y le decía que se recorriera cuando ya lo sentía casi encima, abría un ojo y se descorría un poco para terminar igual. Puse almohadas que mandaba al piso cuando se percataba de ellas. Deje de molestarme en eso o no podría conciliar el sueño, yo seguía durmiendo de lado derecho, creo que era venganza.

El Jueves por la mañana desperté con su rostro entre mi cabello suelto, cuando recuerdo bien la coleta que me hacía, su brazo sobre mi cintura, descansando su mano sobre mi vientre lo que me hiso enrojecer las orejas…sentía que ardían. Sentir su cálido aliento y su respiración tranquila me sorprendió, quise soltarme, no pude, quise al menos mover su mano…pareció ponerla más justa, como jalándome aun más, estábamos prácticamente pegados ambos de costado. Tenía el sueño bastante pesadito y la mano más. Entre que me quise deslizar solo lograba hacer un poco de fricción al mover mis caderas contra su pelvis, cuando me di cuenta la acción me sentí bien bruta. Desde Ya que despertaría algo, me quede helada cuando gimió en sueños, algo comenzó a presionar de a poco. Su piel era mucha más cálida, como si prendieras una mecha.

-George…despiértate…suelta…suelta.

-mmmmm.

Su mano bajaba por mi muslo, podía sentir como la tela de mi largo camisón de algodón se descorría hacia arriba, murmuro algo ni sé qué, Yo tenía los ojos fijos en una risada y despeinada melena que asomaba y se frotaba sus ojitos con ambos puños. Mientras sentía deslizarse una mano por mucho más grande bajo las mantas entre mi pelvis, sudaba, sudaba…

-mami…shosholate…

-Si…si…ya voy…- _brinque cuando su mano intentaba algo. Haciendo acopio de valor y pensando en no asustar a mi hijita le llame suavemente_-George… ¡George!

Despertó en seguida, supongo que al no quitar su mano creyó lo que no porque se acomodo aun más, me gire con ganas de matarlo.

-Hola extraña…buen día… me gusta que…

-Buenos días…puedes…soltarme para ir a hacer el desayuno a mi HIJA que está AQUÍ.

No dejaría a partir de ese día a salir a correr a eso de las nueve de la mañana al parquecito frente al edificio. No se disculpo, ni lo pedí, preferí no hablarlo, como si no hubiese pasado, algo me decía que le gustaba "madrugar" porque se inspiraba, no dejo de proferir esos ruiditos como murmullos. Me volví aun más madrugadora, a las seis en punto me deslizaba hasta llegar al suelo. Para el sábado ocurrió algo más, no solo me despertó su mano viajera entre mis piernas, sus labios transitaban por mi cuello.

-Hola extraña…Buenos días.

-Despertaste…antes- _masculle nerviosa_- debo ir a…a…

-Espérate un poco…es muy temprano, no despiertes a la niña, que solo huele la cafetera y despierta en automático…

-¿Como que hace frio No?...Yo quiero un café…

-Eres pésima para ocultar que te pongo nerviosa…

-Yoh…cajum…Yo no estoy…nerviosa…puedes dejar de…

-Como pretendes seducirme Granger…anda…dame una idea…-_dijo a voz ronca, deslizando sus dedos dentro de mi camisón sobre mi ombligo, me despertó el calorcito en mi piel, se deslizaba como gato pardo , opte por la defensiva_-

-¡¿Crees que no puedo seducirte?!

-Yo digo que no…mmm No… te da miedo que me acerque, miedo de que te bese porque sabes que me amaras Granger…

-Ha…muy seguro…¿porqué andas de cusco te crees que sabes lo que me gusta?...Estas bien equivocado George Weasley…

-Yo no ando de cusco…

-Como se le llama a …

-Te reto…

-¿Me retas…a que?- _me tenia de morderme las uñas_ _al sentir sus manos deslizarse, era una mujer no una niña me confesé, Ya tenía las palabras…suéltame con qué derecho…o…suéltame acaso eres mi… serian tan absurdo, le cogí entonces de la mano y lo detuve, el paro entre sonrisa, mirándome, tenía esa cara de saber lo que hacía. _-

-A que serás tu quien no se resiste a besarme esta noche.

-Por favor…- _Madre mía, se incorporo y se puso sobre mi, con sus brazos detenido, una de sus largas piernas justo en medio de las mías, sentí el golpe de calor en las mejillas, seguro estaba tan roja como un tomate, ni lo preví, la piel blanca de su piel, las pecas en su torso desnudo sobresalían tanto, era delgado pero con unos músculos definidos, discretos pero podían verse. No recuerdo haberlo ejercitarse, lejos de cuando jugaba en el colegio hasta que comenzó a "madrugar"_.

-Aceptas si o no… deja de devorarme con la mirada…tengo mi pudor jajajaja…

-¿Tan seguro estas?

-Si…

-Acepto…

Le empuje bien segura, ya salía yo de la cama cuando me jalo del brazo y me hizo caer sobre él… mi nariz choco con la suya, mis labios dieron a la mitad de los suyos… actuaron solos, me arrastro bajo su cuerpo, comencé a tomarles gusto, su manera de besar a solas sería muy peculiar, primero mordía el labio inferior, luego comenzaba ascender y su lengua se deslizaba un poco, como las olas, hasta que se volvía marea brava y profundizaba , mis manos se detuvieron de sus hombros cuando se aparto a mirarme mientras Yo estaba lela…

-Te dije…

-Yo no te bese…tu me tiraste y…me besaste.

-jajajajajaja…eres libre…aprovéchalo antes de que lo piense mejor.

-Voy a trotar un poco- _dije al salir con mi ropa deportiva con olor a flores, Yo detestaba esas cosas pero pensaba que ella se ocupaba de tener todo limpio y en orden, me gustaban estas cosas cómodas y los tenis, le estaba agarrando gusto, solo que yo amaba volar_– en lugar de montarme a una escoba tendré que usar mis pies…regreso de rato.

-Ann y yo iremos al centro comercial, necesitamos huevos y leche fresca…mmmm aa si y pan de centeno, dejas… ¿dejas dinero?

-Sabes donde esta…Oye… ya fuiste a regar las plantitas de Eva- _dije a sus espaldas aguantando la risa.-_al perro apenas y lo acaricias.

-No te hagas el tonto…me acorde después que ni plantas ni perro tiene… ¡vaya par ustedes dos!, se estaban burlando de mi…deja que le diga a Ginny cuando la vea.

-Jajajajaja…a que santo te encomiendas…

-Ya vete de aquí- _me diría lanzándome las llaves…_

-Espérame no pueden salir solas, de aquí a que Ann termine su almuerzo, la mudes de ropa y corres tras ella tratando de peinarla pasa una hora y yo ya regrese…recuerda que no puedes usar tu varita…

-Ni tu…

-Pero tengo otros trucos, lo olvidaste- _se ruborizo_-…las veo en el lobby.

-De acuerdo-_diría con una mueca torcida_-… ¡deja de reírte!

Lo dijo por las carcajadas que resonaron en el pasillo. Sentir el aire fresco en el rostro era fundamental para mi, y a pena de volar, corrí varias vueltas por el parque, vaya señoritas alegres que me tope, siempre he tenido una buena vista, se apreciar. Charle un tanto con unas que alcance en la segunda vuelta, una de ellas me dio su numero telefónico, no soy grosero, lo tome, pero tuve que botarlo en el botecito de basura en la tercera vuelta…Mas le valía a Granger poner de su parte, Yo no pasaba semana sin pasar al menos tres noches entre las sabanas, y llevaba casi dos de dormir de a perro y unos pocos días acompañado a distancia…jejejeje…cosa que coopero, al menos ya no despertaba con ojos de terror al mirarme a lado suyo, Yo no tenía una hora fija, pero ponía esmero al despertarme , algo que no me paso con frecuencia, nadie durmió más de dos días seguidas en mi cama, quizá se debiera a eso. Le daba espacio pero dejaba clarito que debía acoplarse a sentirme a lado suyo y sentir mis manos sobre ella aunque fuese escasamente. Es genial tener una buena noche de sexo desenfrenado y pecaminoso hasta el hartazgo, pero estaba comprobando que era mejor despertar con una mujer a lado tuyo con mirada serena que te despierta al reconocer su aroma. Me enfrasque en lo que tendría que hacer esta noche, nos quedaban siete días solamente, ya le había dado tiempo suficiente para rondar en serio, me gusta la adrenalina. Ya lo tenía más que planeado, tuve que esconder los huevos que quedaban bajo las macetas y tomarme el cartón entero de la leche que había en el refrigerador.

Cuando entre de nuevo iba empapado de sudor, lo dicho, iba de un lado a otro queriendo coger a Ann y hacerle una coleta lo cual detestaba la niña.

-De tal palo…

-Ahh…mmm…tú haces menos ruido que un gato…deberé ponerte un cascabel, a ver si dejas de andarme pegando esos sustos…

-Vale…pero yo digo donde…

-¡George!

-En el cuello…la mal pensada eres tú. ¿Revisaste si hace falta algo más?, no podemos estar yendo muy seguido…anota todo y hacemos la compra hoy…

-Ya la hice…

-No me tardo… saldremos por la tarde al parque de diversiones- _afirmo vaciando la ropa a ese aparatito que lavaba todo sin tener que fregar a mano. Reí cuando la escuche murmurar_:

-mmmm…mi bata, no encuentro mi bata…estoy segura que la deje en el canasto de la ropa sucia…en esta casa se desaparece todo…- _el camión se la había llevado en unas bolsas plásticas jajajaja._

Regresamos después de tres horas, Hermione cargaba a la niña…yo las seis bolsas, lamente no usar mi varita y mandarlas flotar. Entre estas iría una bata y dos camisones nuevos, para mi mala fortuna encontró otro casi igual. Yo compre uno que me gusto, cuando la arrastre a la zona de lencería fina, por si no la había visto…¡a mi se me iban los ojos!, meneo la cabeza y diría "ni te creas que me pongo eso" pero lo trajimos, junto a otras cosas que en su momento aseguro usara.

Por la tarde salimos al parque de diversiones, la primera cita que nos relajara y permitiera acoplarnos como familia, tome muchas instantáneas, ella me mostro como usar la cámara fotográfica. Las primeras salieron todo menos ellas. Accedió a comer pizza y hot dog, algodones de azúcar y churros, Ann y yo estábamos maravillados por tantas luces, tantos juegos mecánicos, ella sonreía…por fin sonreía y dejaba que la cogiera de la mano cuando yo levantaba a la niña sobre mis hombros.

-¿Cuantos?

-Tres, mi esposa, mi hija y Yo

Fue lo que repetí en muchas ocasiones. Subimos a unas lanchitas de remo, costó trabajo agarrar el ritmo, pero llevaba una enciclopedia ambulante y conocedora del mundo muggle seria una gran ventaja, me gustaba la vista, ellas y yo.

Entramos a una casetita fotográfica, ella fue la que me jalo dentro, apenas y cabíamos, tenerla sobre mis piernas, así tan juntos, comenzaría a ser una tortura. Giro al sentir mi mirada…la bese…no se opuso.

-Perdiste- _dijo con mirada soñadora._

-Cuando te vi.- _era cierto…cuando la vi por lo que es._

Regresamos al piso, yo lleve a la niña a su cama, le puse el pijama y la arrope. Ella entro a tomar un baño, Yo miraba las instantáneas diminutas fijas, pero con distintas posturas. Las lleve a partir de ese momento en mi cartera. Sacaba una muda de ropa de dormir limpia cuando ella salió envuelta en la toalla de baño, tuve más seguridad, Ya no salía tapada hasta el cuello, me estaba aceptando. Me encamine, era mi turno, en broma al pasar tire de su toalla, que cogió con presteza, me gane un golpe en el brazo…ella que tirara mi ropa al piso y besara sus labios una vez más, se relajo…aun no se atrevía a más. Pero comencé a ser adicto de esos labios rosados, de su saliva y crecía la imperiosa necesidad de tomarla.

Debía conformarme con un baño y una solución que me fastidiaba si la tenía a lado. Ni salir a correr al exterior me calmaría. Yo quería entrar en ella y decirle lo que ya tenía ganado en mi corazón. Yo quería que en verdad fuese mi mujer, quería descubrir la amante que hay detrás de esos ojos, quería sentir el calor de su sexo acogiendo el mío…quería devorarla completa. No quería ver rastro ajeno, quería ver mi rastro en su piel.

**(Escuchar: Me estoy enamorando, de Alejandro Fernández)**

Admitir que comenzaba a disfrutar de su presencia, sus caricias y sus besos fue una barrera muy alta que tuve que vencer. Me conquistaba día a día, veía el esfuerzo que ponía por hacérmelo ver. Recibí una llamada de Harry, decía que las cosas se complicaban, pero que tenían una pista, Bill voló a Madrid se entrevistaría con George al día siguiente, Percy como se espero le llego la notificación de investigación. Estaba momentáneamente librado por el expediente limpio, pero que lo vigilaban. El tenía una notificación de presentarse al Ministerio en cuatro días…

-debes hacerlo…

-Ya lo sé…

-¿Se ha portado bien?

-Mejor que eso…me preocupas tú…

-Ocúpate…falta poco, sabes que sucedería si dudan de mi palabra y la prueba no les cheque, el veritaserum se va a servir como agua… usare la varita.

-¿Y los demás?

-Ocupados…- _me sobrecogió el corazón escucharle esa voz_-

-No me mientas…te conozco.

-Bien…no como se espera, pero bien…te llamo en unos días. Bésala por mí…

-Cada noche lo hago por los tres…

-No llores…o no te vuelvo a marcar.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Te veré pronto.

-Promételo…- _colgó._

George escucho mis sollozos, Ann dormía su siesta, Yo lavaba unos vegetales cuando recibí la llamada, de lo contenta ni cerré la llave, el agua seguía cayendo, entro, cerro la llave, seco el piso, yo no soltaba el pelador. Me abrazo por la espalda, me arrebato lo que oprimía mi mano.

-Tranquila…todo resultara…

-¿Y si le pasa algo a Harry?...o a los demás… ¿Y si regresamos?

-No…

-Pero…

-No… Iré mañana y hablare con Bill ok…pero ustedes se quedan aquí.

-No puedes impedir que vaya a ver a Harry- _me separe de su abrazo_-

-Dije, que no.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

-¡Soy responsable de Ustedes dos…y he dicho que se quedan aquí...si algo malo pasara lo sabríamos!

No podía creerlo… un mal presagio me llego a mi corazón.

-¡No esperare a que le ocurra algo…no a él…No me quedare sin hacer nada!

-¡¿A él?!...tú eres mi esposa Hermione, recuérdalo.

Boto el frutero al piso de un manotazo y salió azotando la puerta. ¡Ese no era George!, no podía pedirme que me quedara sentada. Pero Ann apareció aun adormilada, era por ella…porque no me lo repetí antes de ponerme histérica. Pero Yo no quería que le pasara nada a Harry…a nadie de mis amigos…recordé que George vería a Bill y que quizá se complicara para él también…maldita sea.

Levante los trozos de cerámica y la fruta al fregadero. George no regreso temprano. Lo hiso de madrugada, cuando yo estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, y paseando de un lado a otro de la sala. En cuanto escuche la llave girar me enfurecí, dio un tropezón en el pasillo, sentí como me hervía la sangre. ¡¿No contesto ni una de mis doce llamadas, ni una y venia a casa…de madrugada y tropezando?! …tiro unas cosas, el olor de whisky de fuego impregno el sitio, yo había decidió permanecer ahí hasta que se percatara, pero su tranquilidad me encrespo.

-Hola extraña…- _dijo cuando yo salía al pasillo_-

-¿Hola?... ¡¿Hola?!...¡te pierdes todo el día, no contestas mis llamadas y vienes como si nada, en ese estado y diciéndome Hola!...¡Pero quien te crees que eres George Weasley de matarme de preocupación y de angustia al pensar que se yo que cosas y tú te largas!

-Hermione… cálmate.

-¡¿CÁLMATE?!...

-No es lo que…- _encendí las luces, para mirarle mejor y saber en qué condiciones regresaba…claro ¿y esa ropa arrugada que decía?_

-¡¿QUE NO ES?!...¡Mínimo te hubiese fajado bien los pantalones!- _me miro sorprendido y riéndose pero de pronto dio un paso al verme con ese camisón y la bata de esta abierta, desde luego si yo ahí de estúpida pensando saltarme las dos citas para que…_

-Puedes CUBRIRTE…NO ESTAMOS SOLOS- _yo estaba trabada de coraje y ofendida ahora… ¡no era él quien paseaba sus manos bajo las mantas!_

- YO DE ESTÚPIDA AQUÍ ESPERÁNDOTE…PONIÉNDOME ESTA ROPA que no cubre nada, algo que nunca pensé usar PARA QUE SUPIESES

-¡HERMIONE!

-¡Te dije que le avisaras George!- _de pronto mire a Bill salir entre la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y yo ahí…vestida…bueno si a esto se le llama ropa._

-¡Que se apago esta cosa te lo dije!…

Salí despavorida, a no decir que prefería ser tragada por la tierra, llena de vergüenza. George entro casi en seguida y cerró la puerta.

-Lo lamento…lamento que pensaras otra cosa…me ofusque, pero recordé que había dejado el celular cerca del frutero, me molesto que no comprendieras mi preocupación, fui a ver a un amigo y viaje por red flu para ver a Bill, y mejor traerlo para que nos diga… Si vi tus primeras llamadas, pero entonces estaba molesto y preferí no contestar hasta serenarme y comprender lo que me sucede…y ya lo comprendí… te ves linda, Bill opino lo mismo…aunque preferiría que no…Hermione…

-CÁLLATE.- _dije sacando un pijama de dos piezas, me las quito suavemente, pero Yo aun estaba colérica y me gire dándole una bofetada_.- No quiero dormir contigo Hoy…

-Ok…la tenia merecida…pero debes escuchar primero antes de lanzarte a golpes…tienes la mano bastante pesadita. Entonces – _dijo con una mirada que me recorría el cuerpo_-… ¿saltamos las citas?

-¡Entonces te vas a dormir a otro lado!

¿Aun se ponía a bromear?...tome una almohada y una manta del closet, lo empuje fuera de la habitación y se las bote en la cara…dando un portazo y poniendo el seguro. ¿Pero que se creía este?. Mi esposo…así me lo dijo cuando después de una hora en la cual comenzaba a quedarme dormida, pensando que estaba Bill y lo que opinaría de mí y que ni una manta le ofrecí debía estar muriendo de frio. Me levante en puntillas, los encontré en la cocina tomando té y emparedados, Bill me sonrío y saludo, George me saludo con una mueca burlona.

-Bill, deje unas mantas en el cuarto de visitas, ocúpalo…me da gusto verte, platicamos por la mañana, ¿te parece?

-Sí, Gracias, pensé que dormiría en el sofá y con este frio- _dijo provocando la mueca aun más socarrona en su hermano-_

-Ahí dormirá OTRO.

-Te hablan George.

-Hasta crees.

Si, hasta creía Yo…que este gemelo no tenia trucos para abrir cerraduras o pestillos aun sin varita y con ese maldito ingenio. A la hora según yo triunfante y vencedora me dejaba socorrer por Morfeo, un ruidito escuche, me incorpore, entro este con tal desfachatez que cualquiera diría que le daba gusto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pretendo dormir.

-Ja…

-No puedes dormir aquí.

-Claro que puedo…soy tu esposo, tu eres mi mujer…bueno lo serás si quieres ocupar mejor esa energía tuya.

-Y que más- _dije ya cruzándome de brazos…¡pero que se creía este si salió mas… mire como botaba la ropa al cesto ante mis ojos que se negaban a creerlo cuando ni se puso el pantalón del pijama, y deslizaba su bóxer al igual que el resto, y lo vi…lo vi en su total esplendor- _¡¿qué haces?¡

-Desnudándome… si no quieres ver cierra los ojos…

-¡Yo no pienso hacer nada contigo!

-Entonces vamos a dormir.

-¡Ponte el pantalón!

-No.-

Se deslizo bajo las mantas, apago la luz, y sin más se puso a roncar. Despertaría con una pierna sobre las mías…y una mano descansando sobre mi busto…Esto era el colmo.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 6 Prohibida.

Desperté y solo contemple la almohada y unas hebras de su melena castaña, aun podía sentir su espacio tibio. Hermione Granger era sin duda una mujer muy compleja. Ajena a ser una belleza de grandes voluptuosidades, se volvía por mucho más interesante. Los gestos que reflejaban su cara y su cuerpo a mi aproximación me hacían esperar una amante exigente. Era consciente de que no sería el primer hombre en su vida, juro que nunca me importo ese hecho en tantas, o cuando lo fui en algunas lo agradecí en su momento. Tenía un gran interés de escucharla, de ver su cuerpo si lograba liberarla.

Me reñía al deslizar mis manos por ella sutilmente pero sabía que con decirme que parara lo haría, y comenzó aceptarlo, en sí que hacia esfuerzo en romper su barrera personal, Y yo le dejaba en claro que podía ser un amante complaciente si me reconocía como hombre. Sucedió entonces que después de la cachetada y de que no permití ser echado de nuestra cama, di un paso más. Yo estaba como la Señora Molly Weasley me recibió en este mundo…bueno en el mágico y reconocí que no debí ser irrespetuoso…aun, tome el pantalón del pijama y me lo puse. Ella entro con un par de toallas limpias , miro que extendía las mantas y dejaba prolijo la cama, me lanzo una mirada como si lo de anoche no sucediera. Entro al cuarto de baño y la seguí, poniendo seguro a la puerta para que Ann no fuese a mirar.

-Hola extraña.- _le dije tomándola de la cintura a espaldas. Se giro, con una expresión de cejas encontradas que me provocaba dominarla-_

-Hola… ¿dormiste bien?-_arrastro la frase con sugerencia. Lo omití._

-No te levantes antes que yo…extraño el calor que compartes- dije sosteniéndola más debajo de su cintura, a palma abierta sobre su trasero, no me quito la mano…me miro a los ojos, sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla-

-Me besas tú o lo hago Yo.

-Tú…

Lo hiso, y la tome de la cintura y sin soltarla entre besos suaves la lleve sobre el muro de la regadera. Y ese olor a fresas me incito, y comencé a subir mis manos por su pecho, y ella comenzaría a suspirar quedamente, sentía arder las yemas de los dedos y jugar a despertar sus pezones, pensé que alucinaba cuando sentí como se oprimía y rosaba con su pelvis una parte mía que se despertaba de a poco. Yo gemí un poco…no…mucho…entre la fricción de la tela y el calorcito que traspasaba.

-sigue- _le susurre a voz ronca, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerme, sus besos se volvieron más audaces, me mordisqueaba se frotaba y dejaba que mis manos cogieran sus senos._

-¿Te gusta?-_ me diría en el oído…_

-Si…lo haces divinamente…- _con esa mirada que recordare cada día, me sonrió posando sus manos entre la cinturilla del pantalón…yo me separe dándole la rienda de esto…y la tomo. Salió del marco del cancel de la regadera, se quitaría su camiseta y pude distinguir ese encaje color caoba que se negaba a traer, yo sonreí tan satisfecho al ver como traslucía la piel_- más- _me escuche, hizo movimiento de bajar el cierre de su pantalón y yo babeaba…me dejaba mirarla…deslizo muy poco y recuerdo que gruñí- _No seas mala.

-¡Para la próxima vez avisas!- _descorrió el cancel, y salió a paso veloz, Yo me quede a lo estúpido, me tomo el pelo otra vez…cual pelo… ¡la cabellera completa!_

Debí tomar una ducha más larga de lo usual, ahora si la risa me la borro y solo podía ver frustración, no podía quitármela de la cabeza, anhelaba que fuese su mano no la mía quien me manipulaba, debí recargar la otra sobre los mosaicos, el cabello lotenía pegado al rostro, me caía bajo las mejillas, no podía controlar mi respiración…ahogue un gemido entre la semilla que liberaba y se diluía con el agua tibia…las palabras del adivino recordé, me mire al espejo al salir envuelto en una toalla agitado apenas pudiéndome controlar de no salir y tumbarla entrando atropelladamente, así estuviese Bill o Ann, pero recordé la manera que tuvo de llevarme al límite, y sentí un alfilercito hundirse, agite mi cabeza… Yo no odiaría a mi hermano…esa no podía ser una premonición.

Cuando aparecí en la cocina, estaban los tres terminando su desayuno y platicando amenamente. Suspire y camine hacia la sartén, me paro y al escuchar su voz mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido.

-Ven, siéntate George, yo te sirvo…ya termine, ¿Disfrutaste tu baño?- _dijo inocentemente, anda tu me dije, hazte la desentendida, Bill me miro disimuladamente con sorna meneando la cabeza y sonriendo mi muy…hermano mío_.- Bill dejas tu ropa en el cesto, para meterla a lavar, Ya sabes que puedes disponer de la habitación, George tiene mucha ropa, usa algo de esta, están en las cómodas… llevare a Ann a mudarse de ropa…

-Gracias Hermy, será solo por hoy, mañana regreso a la tienda…

-Bill…esta es tu casa, no te apresures…veras que Fleur recapacitara…

Fuera de todo, admiraba a esta mujer, parecía quedar lejano el estado depresivo de hace semanas, ya no dejaba que tomaran decisiones por ella…comenzaba a ser quien era…a dejar su punto más que fijo.

-Y…¿te levanto el castigo? jajajajaja

-Si ríete tu traidor…

-Jajajajaja hay George…quien dijera jajajajaja

-Me ha dejado más que prendido hace un rato, mira esa cara de inocencia solo es una máscara… es el mismo demonio… está buscando que la coja en donde menos.

-Jajajajajaja, George… ¿qué puede hacer Hermione que no te sepas ya?...donde quedo ese rumor que corre por los bajos mundos jajajajaja…

-Eso es lo peor…jajajajajaja…de que es el demonio lo es…veras lo que ocurre, uff dejaría que fueses testigo si no se que no amanezco vivo.

-Jajajajaja…estás loco…ahora si cuéntame de ese Adivino…no me gusto lo que me dijiste… ¿Dónde podemos encontrarle?

-No sé, Eva regresa en dos semanas…veré que puedo obtener…

-Bueno…George… me da gusto verlos mejor…parece que se van acoplando…

-Mmmm no es nada fácil…

-No es sorpresa…ahora, dime bien quién era el responsable de adquisiciones, la investigación se está haciendo más grande…dudamos que solo sea por no reconocer a nuestro Ministro…George…te van hacer auditoria.

-¡No pueden entrar a mi casa!

-Con una orden si…Charly y Harry están guardando todo aquello que pudiese involucrarte, George…ándate con cuidado…y por favor que no te mate Hermione antes de que sea tu mujer jajajajajaja…

-Que simpático resultaste…jajajaja.

Me sentí mal al saber que Bill y Fleur estaban separados y que a propia voz de él, ella no quería verlo, es más le había insinuado una separación total. Yo era responsable de eso, si Bill no tomara su lugar en la familia ella no habría sido asustada y el bebé que esperaban siguiera en su vientre.

-No…son otras cosas Hermione- _me dijo en tono conciliador_- si comenzamos a culparnos entre nosotros vamos a terminar odiándonos…

Me cepillaba el cabello cuando Bill entro a despedirse seguido de George, esta noche regresaba a Londres, debía estar presente cuando Harry fuese requerido, George lo acompaño a la estación de trenes, una vez llegado a un sitio, volaría de regreso a donde era cuartel y de ahí por traslador extra oficial a Londres. Vi cuando le dio a George una mochila negra, y él la guardo en el acto. Tuve curiosidad por saber que era pero comprendí que era algo personal.

Estaba preocupada, esta vez sabia donde andaban y las horas trascurrían y no llegaba, Ann durmió conmigo, por primera vez estábamos solas, y supe lo que implicaba estar las dos y que debía poner mucho de mi parte para ser de nuevo útil a la causa. El truco de George de ser presente le resulto, tarde mucho en conciliar el sueño y no me di cuenta que dormí en su lado de la cama…izquierdo. Por eso cuando sentí hundir el colchón de lado contrario y su brazo sujetarme, sonreí.

-¿Todo bien?- _pregunte sin soltar a mi hija._

- Partió en el ultimo…nos veremos en siete días. Duérmete…-_dicho esto me jalo más y reposo su mano derecha en mi vientre, la tome…me trasmitía seguridad_ – ves que te cuesta dormir en tu lado.

Organice la segunda cita el siguiente día, Lunes, de la cuarta semana y la primera nevada del invierno. Con la visita de Bill y la solicitud de que tuviésemos cuidado, la pasaríamos aquí, aprovecharía además que el clima había descendido y se pronosticaba una tarde fría con ventisca. Por la mañana a las nueve cincuenta, bajamos por George, no se lo esperaba, el terminaba la última vuelta cuando nos vio, nosotras dos con la bufanda hasta las orejas, gorros, bufandas y gruesos abrigos mirábamos caer una pelusita blanca. Ann estaba entusiasmada con ver las primeras señas de nevada, las primeras que podría recordar.

-¿Que ocurre…porque bajaron con este clima_?.- me diría cargando a la niña y mirándome seriamente-_

-Es nuestra segunda cita…¿lo olvidaste?

-No…-_sonrió mientras ponía a la niña sobre sus hombros, como habitualmente_- Estas impaciente ¡he!- _me codeo y yo solo negué con la cabeza por su modestia_-¿y a donde me llevaran?

-Pash y shosholate…

-Me gusta la idea.- _me beso frente a un grupo de personas que disponían a entrar al mismo sitio. Sentí una fuerte mirada y busque la dirección…una persona con abrigo grueso donde antes estábamos viendo nevar_- ¿Estás bien?...

-No sé…ves esa figura de…- _cuando volví a ver, no había nadie…el me pidió entrar y buscar sitio, habíamos apartado Ann y yo una mesa con antelación, cuando regreso veía pensativo, pero comenzamos a jugar con la niña y lo olvidamos._

Almorzamos en la cafetería que estaba a unastres puertas del edificio de departamentos. El shosholate, bollos con mantequilla y mermelada, avena y emparedados de pollo a la parrilla fue fantástico.

Dormimos una siesta los tres apilados, la segunda parte comenzaría a las seis de la tarde. Cuando despertó, miro una caja alargada con un listón purpura. Y leería una nota que decía:

**Gracias por querernos. Con amor Hermione y Ann.**

**Pd. Te esperamos en la sala a las seis de la tarde.**

Yo me ponía la mía, y al mirarme en el espejo sentí… mariposas en el estomago. Dios, que él me perdone por dejarlo entrar. Yo me conocía y cuando sucediera no abría marcha atrás, llego sin pensar, se presento tal era y se mantuvo firme, dándonos a mi hija y a mi la paz que necesitábamos y un cariño que se trasformaba a pasos agigantados. Hice caso a todo, menos a una premonición.

La cena consistió en pizza de queso extra con champiñones y pimientos verdes, una bolsa de palomitas, leche caliente para Ann y una botella de vino rosado. Los tres vestiríamos pijamas nuevos, esta vez la uso completa, y se le veía muy bien, mi hija lo miraba como si fuese su Padre, me recargue por un momento sobre el muro, aun con la bata sobre la mía, la suya era en color azul marino con rayas rojas muy finitas, Ann un mameluco completo abollonado en color rojo, y yo un camisón de tiritas a medio muslo, con encaje en el pecho y seda roja el resto cuando me deshice de la bata. Me sentí demasiada expuesta, pero debíamos "conocernos mejor" y su respuesta me dio seguridad ante mi figura.

-wowwow …válgame… pero mira nada más lo que escondes bajo tanta ropa- _le tire un almohadón que cogió y boto al suelo_-Ese no lo compre… una vueltita… mira ese par de piernas que tiene mamá Ann… y lo de bien que se ven esas…pecas.

-George…- _le señale la pelirroja que brincaba entre los cojines, yo encendía la tv y el dvd._

-¿Cuándo fuiste?...si regresas con regalos asi…me hago de la vista gorda.

-Yo también tengo mis trucos George…¿te gusta?.

-Me gustaría más quitarlo…jajajaja…ya…compórtate Hermione, está presente Ann. Te has lucido de veras…significa mucho para mi la nota… y la vista es mas que genial.

Nos acomodamos dejando en medio a Ann, la calefacción estaba encendida y el calor inundaba, aun así preví frazadas, y dos películas, la primera de princesas que se vio a la mitad porque se durmió mi hija, Me levante para llevarla a su cama, George no dejaba de mirarme y más cuando tuve que agacharme a tomarla y ni me ayudo.

-No…espérate…no veo eso todos los días.

-Mmmm…déjate de hacer el chistosito y mejor llévala a su cama, yo recojo esto…

Ni se tardo. Yo estaba poniendo la segunda película…

-Corre, siéntate que va a comenzar.

-Estas para devorarte Granger…¿apagamos las luces?

-Va…como en el cine.

-Mejor que en el cine…o no podría hacer esto sin que pidan que baje los pies- dicho esto se tumbo de lado, recargo su cabeza en un brazo, yo estaba frente a él en la misma posición.

Fue una comedia romántica que nos tenía muertos de risa. Cuando se termino seguíamos comentando las mejores escenas. Nos la pasamos muy bien.

-Listo…vamos floja, arriba, debo llevarte a tu cuarto antes de que amanezca o la regañina que me dan.- _me tendió las manos y las tome, de un jalón me levanto._

Apagamos todo, y me dejo como buen pretendiente en la puerta de…nuestro cuarto, se me hiso por demás chistoso pero le seguí el juego, y con el vinito que me tome más.

-Gracias por la velada…la pase muy bien- _dijo recargándose en el marco y levantando sus cejas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Puso un mechón de mi cabello bajo mi oreja y sonreí a mi vez por el contacto_.- ¿me das un beso de buenas noches?

-Pueden vernos…mejor no.

-Comprendo…comprendo…pero que te parece si nos vemos el jueves, te invito a cenar…es nuestra tercer cita- _dijo al oído, reí._

-No creo poder- _hiso una mueca_- veras, no lo dije pero…estoy casada- _señale el anillo_-no es celoso, pero no creo que le guste la idea.

-¿No es celoso?...yo lo seria…has jugado con mis sentimientos…

-Es una verdadera lastima…

-Entonces…

-Entonces…

-¿Merezco un beso de despedida, no?, si nos ve tu marido mejor.

-Pero uno y ya.

Se aproximo, me pego a la pared del pasillo y nos sumergimos en un beso largo, su lengua jugaba con la mía y yo sentía que me estallaba la piel entre sus roses, entre sus mordiditas a mis hombros, y la mano deslizando un tirante de mi camisón…su mano se posaba a mi seno desnudo y me estremecí. Me cogió de la cadera y me levanto al vuelo. No me creía hacer esto, pero no lo evitaba…lo prefería. Su mano hurgaba bajo el camisón, las mías se aferraban a su cuello sin dejar de besarle…me gustaba la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, me gustaba el sabor de su saliva, me gustaba volver a ser mujer…no una amiga, no una madre, no una compañera…una mujer.

Le enmarañe su larga melena pelirroja, sus ojos de un azul celeste, se volvían oscuros…sus pupilas se dilataban y la respiración se hacia frecuente…acelerada. Sus labios recorrían desde mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, bajo el otro tirantito y la tela cayo a mi cadera, yo montaba su pierna que apoyo para poder deslizar ambas manos por donde quería, hacia fricción con su pierna y la telita de la tanguita yo ya suspiraba y me estremecía, cuando bajo una mano y deslizo la tirita ya no pude evitar gemir un tanto, y se enfrasco en mis senos los cuales no eran tan prominentes pero que me daban la misma sensación cuando acerco sus labios a ellos y me sostenía para no caerme. Ese hecho me dio seguridad cuando dijo…

-Al diablo con tu marido…mañana te invito a cenar...

Me bajo, subió los tirantes, yo estaba temblando de la sensación cuando pase el marco y entre al baño, creo que tropecé porque apenas me pude coger del toallero, me mire al espejo estaba con las mejillas rojas y las marcas de sus besos por mi cuello y mi pecho… ¿en qué momento se agacho que tengo una marca en mi vientre? había que tenerle miedo, deja marcas donde ni recuerdas.

Cuando salí de mi refugio, el estaba como si nada sentado bajo las mantas, elaborando una lista en un pergamino.

-Hola…-_dijo al separar su vista del papel_-¿Donde te metiste toda la tarde?

-Salí a caminar un poco…- _dije metiéndome a la cama, tomando un libro que tenia comenzado_- y se me fue el tiempo.

-Con razón esas mejillas…-_sonrió_- sabes, tenemos tiempo que no lo pasamos juntos, mañana me quedare y la pasaremos juntos.

-¿Mañana?...no…Yo creo que no…

-¿Piensas salir de nuevo?

-Voy a ir a la librería y a recoger tus trajes de la tintorería, ir por la despensa, comprar un par de cosas que ocupamos…en fin que eso te aburre y prefiero no molestarte.

-Eres muy considerada, por eso me case contigo- _dijo y siguió escribiendo, medio mire…me sobrecogió ver unos nombres del Ministerio._-

Reímos, yo me hundí en las mullidas almohadas, leía, me sumergí en la lectura, era la historia de unos niños encerrados en un ático, como odiaba a la madre…Yo no haría nunca eso con uno de mis hijos…he…momento…con Ann, rectifique. Debía ir a la farmacia , eso de no poder usar pociones a causa de la restricción de magia…estaba olvidándolo.

Cuando apague mi lamparita él seguía escribiendo, estaba pensativo. Harry vino a mi mente, en dos días entraría al Ministerio. George apago de rato la luz y se acerco, yo tenía en la cabeza el tono de voz de Harry, estaba preocupado lo conocía tanto. Deslizo su mano por mi cintura, esta vez me gire de lado contrario, para verle…

-George…Harry.

-Saldrá, Bill ira con el…

-No puede ir Bill, apenas lo han librado si va con Harry lo arrestaran.

-Entonces ira Charly… deja de pensar en eso y ocupémonos por cumplir nuestra parte…

En algo tenía razón Hermione, si Bill aparecía podían detenerle al suponer que los cargos son ciertos. Harry no quiso ocultarse esta vez, algo a favor era la fama y las habilidades de este, varios de los del consejo eran partidarios, esperábamos que fuesen leales. La lista que hice la scaneo ella y la mando a Luna por correo electrónico.

-¿Estás segura de que no necesito una lechuza?

-No cariño esto le llegara en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Cómo me has dicho?

-¿Qué?...-_levanto su vista de la pantalla azul. Estábamos en un local donde había filas de estas.-_ mira ya lo recibió Luna…dice "ok…a ponerle más leños a la hoguera, les quiero"…

-¡ito…shopa!

-Ah, esta niña come como deshambrida…-_pero mi estomago rugió igual_-

-Igual que su ito…listo…pasamos a la farmacia y regresamos, el clima no cambiara.

-¿Te sientes mal?...eres bien oportuna.

Me explico al salir lo que buscaba, cosa que no debió ser causa para el malestar que experimente. Ella hablaba y me contaba lo que escucho en la televisión. La seguí como autónomo por el supermercado.

-Vamos, sube a la niña al carrito cariño, trae otro, en estas situaciones a veces no se sabe, y no tardaran en llenarse los pasillos… será una nevada, no es tan simple como lo anuncian, es cíclico, lo estudie, cada doce años a sucedido este fenómeno lo que me inquieta es que haya coincidido con Harry en el juzgado del Ministerio… deberemos prevenir, si es como creo, impediría salir en los próximos días.

-¿Herm…porque quieres tomar eso?

-Porque necesitaremos cereal, pan, leche en polvo…

-No eso…eso-_dije al señalar lo que llevaba en su bolso_-

-George…solo son píldoras anticonceptivas…

-Por eso… ¿porque? estas casada- _me sorprendió mi propia justificación, que jijos si los tomaba, mejor…¿no?-_

-No te comprendo…- _me estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza por un aguijón que me molestaba-_Ann deja eso…George no usamos ese detergente es el verde…traes tres bolsas de dos kilos...te veo en el otro pasillo…Ann no hagas eso…

Seguí metiendo las cosas que decía en el carrito, pero iba enfadado… ¿Por qué?...por Idiota…todavía ni me acostaba con ella y en lugar de agradecer que previniera me enfadaba por haberlo hecho…ni siquiera sabía bien a bien lo que nos aguardaba, no señor, en lugar de disfrutar este día, ya me estaba poniendo como la pelirroja… ¿con quién creía competir?...

-¿Te molesta que las use?- _me dijo cuando coincidimos en el pasillo, Ann se estaba poniendo brava, estaba haciendo una rabieta…muy raro, ella normalmente no se portaba así…aja. –_ George creo que debemos hablarlo más tarde, no podemos ignorar lo que ocurre- _Yo le mire de plano molesto, celoso…de ¿Ron?_- George por favor si has de estar más habituado a esto…¿ o no usabas prevención?

-¡Claro que sí!...no soy un irresponsable, no me marcho dejando preocupaciones…

-¿Qué dijiste?- _giro a mirarme incrédula, cogiendo a la niña de una mano, pero se soltó y tiro al piso_-

-¿Yo?...nada, que confíes más en mi, se que hacer…vaya espectáculo que damos ¿No Ann?

-Basta Ann…deja de patalear, - _Merlín, como me recordó a…Ron…otra vez Ron_- escúchame…si no te levantas del piso no te comprare esa muñeca…lo digo en serio Ann- _la niña berreo más_- cuanto hasta cinco…uno…dos…tres…

Estaba pero si loco de lo que hace un instante pensé y por lo que estaba con la mueca de enfado…si no podíamos con una que normalmente es tranquila… otro seria el desastre…levante a la pelirroja que estaba enfadada y a llanto abierto, pataleo, pero la lleve de lado…no recordare a la misma Ginny, como no.

-Sabes, agradezco lo inteligente que eres…mejor la llevo por una hamburguesa y te vemos allá o pensaran que la estamos matando de hambre y con eso que no berrea.

Pareció aliviada, eran los genes Weasley… Aproveche para llamar a Eva y pedirle unos datos, reí por lo que decía, Ann ya tranquila comía papas fritas. La escuche reír y gire, venia empujando un carrito lleno de bolsas, de su lado venia otra persona con el otro…

-¡Ah, pero si tu estúpido primito nos está siguiendo o que!...mira Eva o nos deja en paz o te lo entrego hecho un puerco.

-Mira George…a quien encontré…ya no podía con tantas cosas, por fortuna apareció…

-Mmmm si…que fortuna…gracias.

No me iba a fastidiar este día…no…no iban a lograr sacarme de mis cabales…no…no van a conseguirlo…por más que se empeñen no… ¡desde luego que NO!...Repetí esto el tiempo que duro este ahí, almorzó con nosotros, se ofreció a llevarnos…NO NI LOCO…si ni Eva lo invito una sola vez a su piso SERIA ESTÚPIDO si lo hacía Yo. Por lo menos Hermione ni lo ofreció. Ann se durmió después de la rabieta, Yo contenía la mía. El tipo fue listo, se despidió al ver que ya me salía humo de las orejas. Y de que la cogía, bien confianzas de espaldas metiendo una mano en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. Ella solo la saco de ahí y la dejo en su muslo…mejor.

Regresamos con provisiones para un ejército. Ella comía poco, así que Ann y yo nadaríamos en esto. El Portero nos ayudo a subir todo, Ann dormía la siesta y mejor ni hacíamos ruido, llenamos las despensas y el refrigerador.

-No sabía que tenía dos críos en casa.- _soltó cuando doblábamos las bolsas de papel._

_-_No sé de que hablas…-_¿ustedes si?-_Se ponen lindas, las veo a las seis en el comedor-_entrecerró los ojos_- toma una siesta…no vas a dormir mucho…Yo me ocupo de la cena **esta noche.**

A las seis de la tarde y entre subir y bajar, mudarme de ropa en la sala y uno que otro incidente pude tener listo todo…eso de no usar magia es complicadito, salieron vestidas divinamente, Granger estaba tomando muy en serio la ocasión, se veía soberbia, el cabello liso y en una coleta, sus labios estaban de un color rojo cereza, sus pestañas sobresalían, el maquillaje le iba bien, se trasformaba, podía ver sus ojos resaltar y brillar , el perfume de asares me llego hasta las uñas de los pies, su vestido era purpura sin mangas y entallado, a media pierna, lo sé porque estoy como idiota mirando esas torneadas y delgadas piernas enfundadas en unos tacones de tiritas color plata, uso mi color favorito en mi contra, me mordí el labio, ¡me vio!, la mueca torcida justo ahora le daba un toque maestro...Ann se veía linda…con lo que fuera, más en ese vestidito color lila que resaltaba sus pecas.

No todo estaba perdido, Yo use un pantalón oscuro de casimir español, una camisa de color purpura bajo un suéter de cuello en v color negro, algo que empaco ella, debía recordarlo , y por su cara lo hiso, me iba bien, lo sé por el éxito obtenido anteriormente con este tipo de ropa, mi cabello lacio y que me llegaba a los hombros bastante prolijo y no solo pareció agradarle la vista, se sorprendió del detalle que puse, parecía complacida, no le dije, pero mande traer todo del restorán Italiano que me dijo Eva, el menú consistiría en : pasta con pequeñas bolas de carne y tomate. Una ensalada de albaca y arugula, piñones tostados y crutones con una especie de salsa que sabia de perlas. De postre peras salteadas con jarabe de chocolate, helado de fresa italiano… y tartitas dulces. Ann pasaba sus ojitos entre todo.

**(Escuchar: Me haces tanto bien, con Alejandro Fernández)**

Por primera vez usamos el comedor cuadrado de madera oscura. Use la llave de Eva para sacar un mantel hindú en color lila, un par de copas de tallo alto y la base de acero inoxidable para la botella…no sabia mucho de esto del acero inoxidable, pero me dijo que si le pasaba algo me mataba. Las flores y las velas no podían faltar, la música de fondo y las medias luces…daban justo lo que tenia planeado…mostrarle la primer faceta de lo que le esperaba…Todo pensado en ella para disfrute mío…nuestro.

-Permíteme –_dije rosándola apenas dando una vuelta sobre ella para descorrerle la silla, mis dedos apenas podían tocar su brazo, deslice la servilleta sobre sus piernas, me detuvo la mano en el aire_.-¿Te sientes bien?- _pregunte inofensivamente, ella afirmo. Seguro que le recorrió la sensación de escalofrió sutil, o me dejo de llamar George. Senté a Ann, di un beso en su mejilla, tenia un cabello hermoso, un listón purpura le adornaba esos risos cerrados, le duro en su cabeza lo que yo me senté_ -Se ven muy lindas, me alaga enormemente que me acompañen a cenar…leche con shosholate para la bella pelirroja…vino tinto para la hermosa castaña.

-Es muy lindo todo…la cena se ve estupenda…

-No mejor que tu…- _sonrió ampliamente._

- Solo un poco…no me va bien el vino.- _mentirosa, pensé…desde luego que te va si te desinhibe y saca esa fierecilla._

Platicamos mucho, supe que ese escritor en verdad le gustaba, me relato varios libros, la manera con que lo hacia te llamaba a hundirte en su cabeza, la primer botella se termino junto a la mayor parte de la comida. Ann ya bostezaba pero no dejaba la tartita que tenia su plato…

-La llevo y regreso ok…

-Va…yo pongo esto más…cómodo.

Regreso a los diez minutos, yo estaba en la sala, poniendo uno de esos Cds que encontré sobre la mesa de casa vecina.

Descorche la segunda botella, ella ya tenia las mejillas coloreadas, se dejo caer al sillón con gracia, le tendí la copa y la tomo, dio pequeños sorbos, yo me senté enfrente…solo las luces de las velas del comedor alumbraban, comenzó a relajarse.

-Que tranquilidad siento…Dios, parece que han pasado años…me siento cansada…emocionalmente estoy agotada…sabes, Harry tenia razón…de tus demás hermanos, eras quien mejor me venia…- _le mire atento cuando yo ya me servía otra_-algo que siempre admire de ti fue ese sentido de humor…pocas veces te he visto enojado o molesto…es más juro que por ti los celos no pasan…yo si suelo ser un poco…solía serlo. No creo haberme sentido más cómoda que con el mismo Harry. Es raro, pero he tenido pesadillas varias, me dejaban un desasosiego espantoso…- _subió sus piernas al sillón, se recostó de lado, la tela se elevo un tanto, lo agradecí, ella no lo supo, me miraba, entre la platica la botella quedaría vacía_- Yo no quería que durmieras junto a mi… ¿sabes porque?

-No…porqué…-_dije sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo_- ¿puedo?

-Es tu casa…

-Nuestra…- _lo encendí inhalando un fuerte golpe, me miraba, dejaba de ser invisible…me volví real_-¿Por qué no querías dormir conmigo?

-Porque tenía miedo de que también te ocurriera algo…solo Ann me llenaba de consuelo y Harry…pero el tiene su propia culpa y yo no era de ayuda, no en ese momento.

-¿Quién más te da tranquilidad?-_dije soltando de apoco el humo, nada más le encargaba no decir que el fulano ese, porque prefería que me partiera un rayo. Y no…no son celos, es porque es un Imbécil, solo por eso._

-Ahora también tú…- _ja…como le quedaría el ojo a ese idiota…Merlín…¡el ego que inflo mis pulmones!…!cooperaba ¡._- ¿le pusiste algo al vino?

Me levante, le tendí las manos…

-Baila conmigo…- _me arrodille y le calce las zapatillas, le mire, ella lo hacia tan distinto que supuse mi derrota por adelantada_-Listo…

-Solo no te burles si te piso…creo que si le pusiste algo al vino…

Cuando la tuve así tan cerca, envuelto en la música, en su talle, en su respiración pausada, relajada como hacia tanto no le veía me recorrió la sangre, fue distinto esta vez a cuando la cogía de la mano y la atraje, se recostó en mi pecho después de un rato, mis manos le acariciaban la espalda y se detenían en la cintura que medí con ambas manos…

-Debiera ser maravilloso estar dentro de tu mente, con esa pasión con la que hablas de esos libros…eres muy interesante Herm… lo pensé antes, lo acepto hoy…no debió pasarte todo eso…merecías más…lo mereces.

-¿Lo crees?

-Si…- _levanto sus ojos avellana_- echémosle la culpa al vino

No, que más si el vino y el sopor de este nos habían relajado tanto, más a ella… me acerque a su rostro, cerro sus ojos, bese su frente, sus ojos, su nariz…mis manos bajaban por su cintura…despacito previendo que pudiese detener el paso…sentí un terremoto cuando no lo hiso, sus manos se deslizaban por mis brazos. Su aliento cálido me lleno los pulmones, entreabrió sus labios de rojo carmesí, me mordí los míos al ver esa imagen…una de sus manos se deslizo sobre mi camisa hasta mi torso…por las barbas de Merlín que comenzó a desatarse el peor presagio…no la dejaría dar marcha atrás…no podía.

-Lo lamento mucho… pero me has condenado a tu presencia…te besare hasta que sienta tus labios como míos…y mi cuerpo dentro del tuye explote.

Si, la bese como si fuese la primera mujer con quien disfrutaba la sensación electrizante, ella me dejaba libertad…completa. Rose, delinee, succione, profundice y devoré esa boca hasta que la música se callo y el silbido del aire exterior nos ronroneaba.

Baje la desesperación que me provoco al devorar esos labios perfectamente delineados, Yo sabia como llevarla en un segundo a mi cama…pero yo deseaba que fuese ella quien me llevara a la suya. Por eso comencé a besarle despacio, a rosar apenas su piel con las yemas de mis dedos, cuando el aire falto y la deje tomar una bocanada, le mire embelesado…esos labios sabían al sol del verano, a miel en pan de centeno…se lo dije, se lo murmure cuando besaba su mejilla y la sentí temblar…sentí su corazón acelerarse, le dije lo que pensaba…

-¿Porque no me habías besado así antes?…sabes a gloria eterna…mi destino esta marcado…hoy, pensemos en el hoy…me derrites de ternura, de amor, de un infinito deseo…tan diferente, tenias que ser tu …mi peor condena…Dios, hueles a flores de asares…

No dijo nada, dejo que la levantara, la música siguió sonando a lo lejos, y mi corazón podía escucharse entre los tambores de las danzas, entre con ella por el marco de la dicha o mi maldición, no deje de besarla, de sentir ese intercambio de saliva húmeda y caliente, la recosté sobre la cama, sin obligarla, pero sin dejar que pudiese negarse, mi piel ardía…el de ella respondía…

-Pienso en el hoy- contesto.

-Vas a saber cuánto pesan las noches que me privaste.

Encendí una lamparita del buro… quería mirarla completa…cada palmo de ella, me acerque, la bese, ella me cogía de los brazos, no temblaba, deslice la cremallera de su vestido y sin despegarme de su piel, baje mis labios por la piel desnuda cuando tire al piso la tela…

-No dejare que pienses más…hoy no…no cuando te deseo a muerte…

-No pensare en otra cosa…lo prometo.


End file.
